


no reason to let you go

by gnestrella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, Doctor Xu Ming Hao | The8, M/M, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Rich Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Sexual Orientation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnestrella/pseuds/gnestrella
Summary: perjodohan dapat menimbulkan sebuah konflik, dengan berbagai alasan untuk menolak dan menerima. Jun, termasuk manusia yang menerima dengan sepenuh hati tanpa perlu alasan. Namun, di sisi lain, Ia tak dapat membaca pikiran calon tunangannya. Sahabatnya sedari kecil.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	no reason to let you go

**Author's Note:**

> karya ini merupakan bagian kecil dari perjalanan cerita [Crazy (Anti) Rich](https://twitter.com/gnestrella/status/1277896644105658368?s=20), namun dapat dibaca sebagai karya tersendiri.

**_Kuartal II, 2007. Dia berusia hampir tujuh dan aku, tujuh._ **

Berlari untuk mencapai tujuan lebih cepat mungkin terdengar umum. Sebuah seni tersendiri apabila mampu mengendalikan kaki, dengan peluh yang menetes, disertai aura bahagia untuk dapat cepat sampai pada tujuan yang diinginkan. Apalagi, bila dilakukan oleh anak berusia tujuh tahun.

Dengan tenaga yang masih besar, tak berimbang dengan tubuh yang mungil, mereka melangkahkan kedua kakinya tanpa henti. Seringnya, diiringi tawa dan pekikan yang sama sekali tak membuat orang yang mendengar merasa risih, justru mungkin ikut tersenyum bersama suara riang itu.

Tujuh tahun, bukanlah umur yang cukup untuk memikirkan dunia yang begitu bermasalah dengan manusia yang tak dapat ditebak. Mereka hanya tau hal sederhana yang dapat mengancam hidup, mungkin salah satunya adalah terjatuh kala mereka mencoba berlari terlalu kencang. Tersungkur pada jalan beraspal tak mulus, membuat tubuh mereka dipenuhi goresan berwarna merah yang membuatnya jera kemudian.

Bila itu yang dirasakan Jun, seorang anak yang umurnya tersebut pada barisan kata di atas, mungkin ia tidak akan jera dan kembali berlari. Jun akan mengejar tujuannya hingga akhir, secepat dan seletih apapun tubuhnya dalam mengendalikan kakinya. Kebahagiaan akan senantiasa mengiringi setiap langkahnya. Namun, khayalan tersebut kembali pada kata ‘bila’.

Karena, Jun saat ini juga berlari. Seakan-akan dikejar hal yang paling penting di dunia ini. Ia berlari bukan secara harfiah, namun hidupnya terlalu diikuti dengan jadwal tanpa henti di belakang punggungnya. Semua telah dibebankan kepadanya, sedari sebuah label ‘balita’ melekat pada umurnya.

Mulanya, semua bukanlah sebuah perkara untuk diikuti. Tidak ada keluhan yang dapat Jun keluarkan, menganggap kehidupannya adalah sesuatu yang lumrah untuk dijalani oleh anak seumuran dirinya. Mungkin. Karena ia melihat Seungkwan dan Wonwoo, keduanya lebih muda namun menanggung jadwal lebih berat darinya. Perjalanan dari hari ke hari berkutat pada pembelajaran kepribadian, kehidupan sosial, pembentukan karakter dan sebagainya. Semua lumrah.

Hingga pada suatu titik, Jun menemukan sebuah momen yang mengubah cara pandangnya. Momen yang hidup ketika mentari temaram menembus kaca mobilnya yang bergerak merayap di tengah kota. Jun kala itu bosan.

Dirinya dalam perjalanan pulang setelah mengikuti kelas menuang teh secara anggun—yang berkali-kali gagal tentunya hingga kelas selesai—dan menatap pedestrian pada kiri jalan. Pedestrian tersebut dipenuhi dengan masyarakat, yang mungkin telah selesai bergerak memburu waktu demi sebuah penghasilan yang akan diterima setiap bulannya.

Di antara himpunan manusia dewasa, matanya mengikuti langkah-langkah kecil seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin memiliki usia tak jauh darinya. Ia berlari menembus tungkai-tungkai para pekerja kantoran dengan sepatu merah lusuhnya.

Ia berpenampilan kurang menarik untuk dipandang. Bajunya tak lagi berwarna putih, tetapi mungkin kuning atau bahkan cokelat. Wajahnya pun penuh peluh. Jun bahkan dapat melihat setiap bulir keringatnya yang jatuh dari kejauhan. Kontras dengannya yang tampak nyaman dalam sebuah mobil, dengan suhu terjaga yang tentu berlawanan dengan suasana luar. Ia juga mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dengan baret cokelat, tak berbeda jauh.

Jun tak tahu tujuan dari anak laki-laki tersebut, namun dibalik seluruh hal-hal yang mengandung komentar dari penglihatan fisik, anak laki-laki itu tertawa. Jun bisa melihat dari barisan gigi tak beraturan yang dihadirkan bersama dengan senyuman sangat lebar. Kebahagiaan apa yang membuat ia seperti itu, Jun juga tidak tahu. Hingga anak laki-laki itu menghilang pada sudut jalan, Jun masih dapat melihat secara fana tawa anak laki-laki tersebut.

Jun sadar, bahwa seharusnya kehidupan anak berusia tujuh tahun tidaklah dikelilingi dengan susunan modul yang membuat pergerakan hidupnya terbatas pada pencapaian masa depan. Yaitu menjadi pengganti dan penguasa bisnis rumah sakit milik keluarga besarnya.

Setelah melihat kejadian itu, setiap malam pemikirannya jauh melayang. Mempertanyakan situasi yang ia jalani. Semua tidak masalah, bila Jun tidak membandingkan hal-hal yang tak bisa dimiliki. Semua akan berjalan biasa dan menyenangkan, bila raut wajah anak itu tidak membuatnya merasa rumput mereka—yang hidup tidak kaya—lebih hijau dibanding kehidupannya saat ini.

Keadaan menjadi sangat tidak bahagia bagi Jun, ingin merasakan kebebasan sehari penuh. Sesederhana merasakan berkumpul bersama orang yang sibuk dan lalu lalang di tengah kota. Pemikiran itu sangat wajar, sebab ia masih anak-anak. Dunia khayalan memang terlihat lebih nikmat dan tak akan pernah memuaskan dahaga imajinasi seorang anak berusia hampir delapan tahun itu.

Hingga, suatu hari kedua orang tuanya berkata ada teman baru yang akan berkunjung ke rumah. Mereka mengatakan jika teman barunya ini merupakan anak dari dokter yang bekerja pada rumah sakit miliknya.

Hal itu sudah cukup membuat perasaannya membuncah. Bukan pewaris perusahaan dan anak seorang dokter. Dua informasi ini cukup untuk menghapus kesedihannya dengan teman yang terbatas. Jun sangat senang dan tak sabar untuk menunggu waktu pertemuan datang.

Kemudian pemikiran lain datang ketika ekspektasinya sudah melambung jauh. Dalam pembelajaran kehidupan sosial, pertemanan pada lingkupnya tidak jauh dari yang namanya pertukaran manfaat. Jun belum menemukan pertemanan dari kedua orang tuanya yang tidak berakhir dengan sebuah perjanjian bisnis.

Jika memang anak dari dokter ini berada di rumahnya, mungkin sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi. Entah itu apa. Jun kemudian kembali memikirkan hal tersebut untuk berhati-hati dalam berteman dengan teman barunya ini.

Dengan hitungan hari, teman sebayanya muncul. Tidak, setelah Jun mencari informasi mengenai anak laki-laki yang ditemuinya pada hari ini, ia lebih muda setahun darinya. Ia mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru. Sederhana, sejalan dengan harapannya pada teman baru.

Tapi Jun sama sekali tidak berani mendekat. Raut wajahnya tak menampilkan ekspresi seperti yang diharapkan, membuat Jun sangat takut dan pada akhirnya hanya dapat melirik satu detik dalam beberapa paruh waktu di belakang tubuh Ibunya.

Orang tua Jun sangat menyadari tingkah laku anaknya. Kemudian, secara tidak langsung memberikan nasihat kepada Jun untuk bersikap profesional dan menerapkan pembelajaran yang selama ini ia terima. Jun pada akhirnya berdamai dan mulai mendekat kepada anak laki-laki asing ini.

Yang didekati olehnya hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi dan memandangnya lekat-lekat. Jun yang tadinya sudah mencoba untuk berani, mundur beberapa langkah dan kembali mencari keberadaan Ibunya.

Namun, sungguh tak beruntung.

Seluruh orang dewasa telah pergi menuju ruang makan, kini hanya tersisa mereka berdua yang berada di ruang tengah. Posisinya kini berdiri kaku, kebingungan menentukan pilihan. Pertemanan model seperti apa yang harus diambil apabila mereka berkenalan.

“Kalo gak mau temenan sama aku, gak apa-apa kok.” Anak laki-laki itu seakan dapat membaca jalan pikirannya.

“Kamu siapa berani bilang sama aku kayak gitu?” Omongan tadi membangkitkan jiwa perlawanan dan gengsi anak kecil dalam dirinya.

“Aku Minghao.”

“Gak nanya nama kamu.” Ketus Jun sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan pada dadanya.

“Kamu tadi tanya aku siapa?”

Tanpa menjawab, Jun yang sudah kadung kesal, langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Sayangnya, tubuh kecilnya membentur ujung meja kaca yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Tepatnya pada lututnya, yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya seolah dialiri listrik hingga membuatnya lemas.

Anak laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Minghao itu langsung turun dari sofa dan menghampiri tubuhnya yang tergeletak di atas karpet, “Kamu gak apa-apa?”

“Bukan urusan kamu.”

“Sini aku bantuin berdiri.” Minghao langsung sigap menggaet lengan kanan Jun tanpa izin dan dengan sekuat tenaga membantu Jun yang lebih tinggi untuk berdiri. Jun yang merasa heran dengan sikap Minghao, mulai menaruh rasa curiga.

“Kamu mau apa dari aku?”

Minghao menatapnya kebingungan, “Pengen bantu kamu berdiri.”

“Nyari apa dari aku? Mainan? Nanti aku kasih.”

“Kamu… pasti kesepian ya? Cara kamu mandang aku aneh banget. Padahal aku cuma bantu kamu berdiri. Seenggaknya buat orang yang katanya punya tingkah laku baik kata Ayahku, kamu harusnya bilang makasih.”

Jun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pada awal kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Minghao. Cara berpikir dan kata yang terpilih untuk diucapkan, seperti lebih tua darinya. _Apa benar anak ini berumur setahun lebih muda darinya?_ Mungkin itu yang menjadi pertanyaan yang terus berputar di kepalanya. Tanpa sadar, dirinya sudah melamun terlalu lama. Membuat Minghao kembali membuka percakapan.

“Aku kesini diajak sama Mama sama Ayahku. Katanya aku bisa kenalan sama kamu. Aku pikir, mungkin karena kamu gak ada temen, makanya aku diajak.”

“Aku ada temen!”

“Tapi di rumah segede ini sendirian, ‘kan? Muka kamu keliatan kalo kamu gak seneng sendirian.”

Jun langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya beradu dengan lembutnya karpet yang biasa ia pijak dengan sepatunya, “Apa salahnya sendirian? Lagian kalo nyari temen, mereka bisa manfaatin aku.”

Minghao lalu berjongkok tepat di depan wajah Jun, “Aku cuma mau temenan.” Tangannya lalu diulurkan sebagai tanda untuk berkenalan, “Aku janji gak akan manfaatin kamu atau ninggalin kamu sendirian. Aku Minghao.”

Ucapan manis tersebut langsung menggugah hati Jun. Ia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertemu tatapan ramah, yang sangat berbeda dengan tatapan yang ia lihat kebanyakan. Mungkin, dia adalah teman yang tepat untuknya. Jun lalu mengulurkan tangannya, dan menyambut tangan Minghao dengan melemparkan senyuman kecilnya.

“Aku Jun. Kamu beneran gak akan ninggalin aku ya?”

Minghao melebarkan senyumannya, menyambut awal perkenalan mereka yang nantinya tak akan berhenti, “Iya.”

* * *

**_Kuartal IV, 2018. Dia berusia delapan belas dan aku, sembilan belas._ **

Tak begitu terasa waktu berjalan. Beriringan dengan kedekatan yang menjadi lebih hangat dari pertemanan murni antara Jun dengan Minghao. Mereka saling melengkapi dan terus menerus beradaptasi satu sama lain.

Kedekatannya dengan Minghao, mampu mengubah cara pandangnya dan berhasil dekat dengan beberapa penerus perusahaan lainnya. Mereka bergabung dalam pertemanan yang tidak menghasilkan manfaat. Mungkin untuk saat ini, ketika mereka masih kuliah dan remaja.

Para penerus perusahaan itu ialah Jeonghan, Joshua, Wonwoo, dan Seungkwan. Mereka bertemu pada acara yang berbeda, entah bagaimana tiba-tiba merasa sesuai lalu berteman.

Jeonghan dan Joshua adalah yang paling tua di antara mereka. Berada setahun di atas umur Jun, mereka saat ini sudah memasuki masa perkuliahan di universitas umum.

Melihat jejak mereka, membuat Jun dan Wonwoo ingin mengikuti mereka untuk mengambil universitas umum yang sama. Alasannya sederhana, mengenali karakteristik orang yang mungkin akan bekerja dengan atau di bawah mereka suatu hari nanti.

Wonwoo paling berbeda di antara mereka. Ia termasuk dalam kategori yang tidak biasa, mungkin karena terlalu pintar. Wonwoo, berusia lebih muda tiga tahun darinya, berhasil masuk pada angkatan dan jurusan yang sama dengan Jun.

Teringat ketika nama mereka tercantum dalam pengumuman, remaja ini langsung datang ke rumahnya dan memeluknya erat. Hingga asisten pribadi Wonwoo harus melepaskan pelukan erat tersebut dari tubuh Jun, sembari mengeluarkan kalimat nasihat bahwa yang dilakukan Wonwoo tidak etis.

Mungkin itulah tanda terima kasih dari Wonwoo yang juga tak memiliki teman lain selain mereka. Sebelumnya Jun, Wonwoo, dan Joshua secara bersamaan menghadap orang tua Wonwoo untuk mengizinkan Wonwoo berkuliah di universitas umum dalam negeri.

Mereka berusaha membujuk dengan alasan yang sama dengan keinginan mereka, mengenali karakteristik orang. Terutama bagi Wonwoo, yang tidak banyak tahu soal dunia luar. Dan hasutan tersebut menghasilkan nama mereka berdua berada dalam jurusan dan angkatan yang sama.

Sedangkan teman hampir sebaya Wonwoo, Seungkwan, kini masih mengemban pendidikan menengah atas pada sebuah sekolah internasional. Bisa dibayangkan ketika melihat Wonwoo sudah ingin memasuki masa kuliah, Seungkwan menggerutu dengan dirinya yang masih berkutat pada pembelajaran kelas sebelas.

Awalnya, orang tua Jun memaksanya untuk mengambil bidang kesehatan, terutama jurusan kedokteran, seperti yang ditempuh oleh Papa-nya. Namun, Jun yang merasa sangat tak nyaman dengan dunia sains terutama biologi, mengajukan keberatan dengan arahan tersebut.

Jun kemudian meminta bantuan Minghao. Semenjak berteman, Jun paham jika Minghao adalah pemikir dan hidupnya cukup realistis. Dibantu Minghao untuk mengajukan argumentasi kepada orang tuanya, ditambah penyampaian dampak positif dan negatif dari pilihan Jun, akhirnya keduanya setuju.

Mereka membiarkan Jun mendaftarkan dirinya di jurusan yang sama sekali tak sesuai dengan perusahaan milik keluarga besarnya. Jurusan Manajemen. Kelegaan kedua orang tuanya mungkin bertambah ketika menemukan Wonwoo menjadi mahasiswa di tempat yang sama dengan dirinya.

Karena kembali lagi, dalam kamus kedua orang tua Jun, tak ada pertemanan yang tak mengambil manfaat. Kedekatan Jun dengan Wonwoo dapat mempermudah kerjasama bisnis antara masing-masing perusahaan, padahal kedua remaja tersebut sama sekali tak pernah berpikiran jauh kesana.

Kedekatannya dengan Wonwoo membawa manfaat lain buat Jun. Suatu hari, Jun memperkenalkan Wonwoo dengan Minghao. Keduanya dengan cepat langsung berteman. Minghao terlihat sangat menyayangi Wonwoo dan memperlakukannya seperti seorang saudara.

Setahun kemudian, ketika Minghao bingung dalam menentukan pendidikan mana yang tepat untuk diambil, Jun memberikan saran untuk mengambil universitas tempat ia mengemban ilmu. Jun berdalih bahwa jurusan Kedokteran di sana—satu-satunya jurusan yang akan diambil Minghao sebagai akibat berada pada keluarga yang keseluruhan berprofesi sebagai dokter—ialah jurusan yang cukup lumayan.

Namun sayangnya, Minghao tak setuju dengan pilihan Jun dan tetap pada pendiriannya memilih beberapa universitas lain. Kemudian, secara kebetulan Wonwoo sedang berkunjung ke rumah Jun dan menghampiri Minghao yang masih berusaha mencari pilihan yang tepat.

Setelah mendengar berbagai alasan yang Minghao utarakan kepada Wonwoo, ia lalu dengan bersemangat merekomendasikan Minghao untuk mengambil jurusan Kedokteran di universitas tempat Jun dan Wonwoo menjadi mahasiswa saat ini.

Wonwoo tanpa ragu mengutarakan seluruh alasan yang ia miliki demi mengalihkan perhatian Minghao pada universitas lain dan memilih universitas mereka. Cara itupun berhasil membuat goyah pilihan Minghao, ia pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil universitas yang sama dengan Jun.

“Kak Jun… liat.” Ucapnya seraya memberikan telepon genggam yang berada pada tangannya kepada Jun.

“Apa?”

“Jangan kaget ya?”

“Gak jelas banget sih.” Jun mengambil benda kecil tersebut dari tangan Minghao. Ia lalu membaca kalimat yang tersusun rapi pada layar, menunjukkan sebuah pengumuman dengan logo universitasnya terpampang pada pojok kiri atas. “Hah? Ini seriusan?”

“Apaan sih. Udah ditunjukkin masih aja nanya gitu haha.”

“Kan kaget, Hao… Kamu beneran keterima? Di FK universitasku?”

“Capek banget temenan sama Kak Jun. Ngapain aku tunjukkin ya pengumumannya, mending aku kasih tau langsung… Jadi gak buang-buang tenaga.”

“Hahaha kan gak percaya. Berarti kamu satu kampus sama aku.”

“Akhirnya ya, Kak. Haha.”

Jun tersenyum lebar, “Iya akhirnya bisa bareng-bareng terus sekarang. Rayain yuk, Hao! Ngajak Mama, Papa sama Om dan Tante.”

“Lebay banget.” Hao kembali memasukkan telepon genggamnya ke dalam tas, “Tapi boleh sih, kapan-kapan makan malem di rumahku aja ya, Kak. Sekali-sekali.”

Obrolan mereka yang awalnya hanya senda gurau belaka, menjadi sebuah kenyataan tanpa perencanaan dua minggu kemudian. Keluarga Minghao mengundang keluarga Jun untuk makan malam sederhana di kediaman rumah Minghao.

Mungkin bagi sebagian manusia, hal tersebut terdengar biasa. Mungkin juga bagi Minghao. Namun, Jun, yang hampir tidak pernah makan bersama dengan keluarga—kecuali jika ada tamu istimewa—merasa perayaan ini sangatlah istimewa. Melebihi sebuah _candle light dinner_ atau acara makan bersama menteri yang biasa ia ikuti.

Sebelum acara makan malam, Jun langsung menghubungi Minghao dan berteriak sekencang yang ia mampu. Minghao, yang sudah biasa mendengar teriakan bahagia itu, hanya dapat tertawa dan tak mengucapkan kata apapun. Menunggu hingga hormon serotonin yang dimiliki Jun menyusut perlahan.

“Udah belom, Kak? Teriakannya udah?” Tanya Minghao masih dalam tawanya.

“Padahal kita gak bilang sama sekali sama mereka. Tiba-tiba seolah mereka bisa denger bahasa kalbu kita, kalo kita pengen makan bareng.” Jawab Jun terengah-engah kehabisan napas.

“Kakak mau apa? Nanti aku bisa ngajuin permintaan ke Mama?”

“Aku mau apa aja sih. Asal makanan rumahan ya, apalagi masakan Tante. Pasti enak.”

“Masakan makan malem ini pasti masakan rumahan sih…”

“Hehe, nanti bisa di _reserve_ gak sih? Aku mau makan malem samping kamu, Hao.”

“Itu udah kuminta dari awal kok, Kak. Haha. Soalnya males kalo dikelilingi orang dewasa. Malah gak paham.”

“ _YES!_ Hao, sampe ketemu di acara nanti malem yaa”

“Haha iya, Kak. Ini kayak gak pernah ketemu aja ya.”

“Biarin.”

Begitulah percakapan mereka melalui sambungan telepon, tujuh jam sebelum pertemuan dua keluarga ini. Keluarga Minghao selalu punya cara untuk membuat Jun merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan mereka. Perlakuan mereka kepada Jun mengimplikasikan seolah-olah ia adalah bagian dari keluarga inti.

Minghao pun tak merasa keberatan dengan semua perlakuan orang tuanya. Paham, jika Jun membutuhkan kasih sayang yang mungkin tak dapat diberikan orang tuanya.

Orang tua Jun bukanlah mereka yang terlalu keras pada anaknya. Mereka bukan juga orang tua yang terlalu mengabaikan anaknya. Jun tumbuh dengan hubungan yang sangat baik dengan orang tuanya, ditambah pemberian pendidikan yang tidak sembarangan untuk membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang sangat baik.

Hanya saja, mungkin karena keadaan yang tak dapat dikendalikan, waktu yang terus mengejar, ratusan orang yang harus dihidupi setiap harinya, membuat kedua orang tua Jun tak dapat fokus kepada kasih sayang yang utuh.

Minghao sadar penuh jika Jun juga membutuhkan kasih sayang sebagaimana yang dilakukan Mama dan Ayah kepadanya. Pemberian itu dilakukan secara cuma-cuma setiap Jun datang ke rumahnya, apabila mereka sedang tak mengemban tugas sebagai seorang dokter.

Hanya menunjukkan bahasa tubuh biasa seperti sapuan halus tangan pada bahu Jun, senyuman hangat, mata yang menatap antusias ketika ia bercerita, dan reaksi tubuh yang sesuai ekspektasi. Semua sudah cukup diterima dan membuat Jun merasakan kasih sayang tersebut.

Bahasa tubuh tersebut juga diterima Jun malam ini. Seluruh keluarga Minghao sudah menyambut dengan senyuman bahagia dan rentangan tangan untuk sebuah petunjuk kebutuhan akan pelukan. Minghao tersenyum ketika melihat Jun, dan menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk setiap celotehan yang selalu dikeluarkan tanpa henti ketika mereka bertemu.

Kala suasana sudah menghangat, sang tuan rumah mempersilakan tamu undangan untuk makan di ruang makan yang sudah diatur sesuai jumlah entitas yang ada. Percakapan tanpa jeda dengan jenis suara yang berbeda-beda menandakan jika seluruh orang dalam acara tersebut telah mengenal baik satu sama lain.

Mungkin bisa dibilang pertemanan orang tua Jun pertama yang tidak berusaha mengambil manfaat dan bukan dari kalangan pebisnis. Sang dokter, yang merupakan Ayah Minghao, mungkin telah berhasil meruntuhkan prinsip hidup kedua orang tuanya itu.

Pembicaraan dalam sesaat terhenti, mengikuti tata cara makan ala keluarga Jun yang sangat mementingkan etika. Hening, hanya suara alat makan beradu—dari keluarga Minghao tentunya. Dengan makanan seadanya, tanpa perhitungan _3/5 course meal_ , acara yang menurut Minghao terlalu banyak adat itu pun berakhir.

“Terima kasih untuk Bapak Xu dan Nyonya yang menyempatkan waktu, di antara kesibukan melayani pasien, menghidangkan makanan yang cukup banyak ini kepada kami. Selanjutnya, tidak ada komentar yang dapat saya utarakan mengenai rasa dan aroma hidangan malam ini. Kami sekeluarga sangat menikmati makanan yang ada.” Begitulah ucap seorang pemilik Yayasan rumah sakit tempat Ayah Minghao bekerja. Atau dapat disebutkan sebagai Papa dari Jun.

“Haha, saya yang harusnya berterima kasih kepada Pak Wen karena menyempatkan hadir pada rumah kami yang tidak begitu besar dan makanan yang seadanya. Saya kaget sekali ketika Pak Wen mengatakan akan berkunjung ke rumah kami untuk silaturahmi.” Balas Bapak Xu atas tuturan yang diberikan oleh Papa Jun.

“Betul, Pak Xu. Karena saya ingin secara pribadi mengucapkan selamat kepada Minghao, yang kini akan mengemban pendidikan Kedokteran di universitas yang sama dengan anak saya. Saya senang, melihat keberhasilan Pak Xu dalam mendidik anak-anaknya. Jika dilihat, keluarga Bapak dan Nyonya semuanya berhasil menjadi seorang dokter. Mungkin Minghao akan menyusul kemudian.”

Pembicaraan basa basi ini mulai menumbuhkan rasa curiga Jun. Pembicaraan tanpa isi, yang jarang dilakukan oleh orang tuanya, membuatnya cukup kebingungan dan berusaha menerka tujuan dari pemikiran Papa-nya.

Sudah lima kali percakapan saling balas antar kedua pria dewasa ini tanpa arah, sebelum tiba-tiba Papa-nya menaruh sebuah kalimat tak terduga. Entah apakah mengandung berlian, atau mungkin sebuah boomerang, atau bahkan bom waktu yang perlahan dimulai.

“Saya melihat dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih sepuluh tahun terakhir, Jun dan Minghao terlihat sangat dekat. Bahkan mungkin menjadi tak terpisahkan. Saya senang, Minghao selalu memberikan Jun hal-hal yang baik dan tidak pernah melanggar etika yang kami ajarkan kepada Jun. Selain itu juga, Minghao terlihat mendukung kegiatan yang Jun lakukan dan selalu menyempatkan diri datang jika memang Jun tidak ada jadwal. Saya ingin menyampaikan permintaan kepada Pak Xu, apakah tidak lebih baik mereka kita jodohkan saja? Bagaimana menurut Pak Xu? Atau jangan-jangan Bapak telah memiliki persyaratan lain, misal Minghao hanya bisa menikah dengan wanita?”

Jun langsung melihat pada seluruh keluarga Minghao, setiap orangnya, untuk dapat membaca situasi yang mendadak ini. Pak Xu terlihat bingung menjawab dan menoleh ke arah istrinya, yang dibalas dengan senyuman tanda perempuan lembut tersebut tidak mempermasalahkan perjodohan yang dilayangkan keluarga Jun.

Kedua kakaknya juga tak terlihat mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi. Hanya melebarkan mata, saling berpandangan dan kembali pada ekspresi tenang mereka. Minghao, yang kala itu berlaku sebagai pemeran utama bersama dengan Jun pun tak banyak bicara dan terlihat sangat tenang menghadapi situasi yang menentukan hidupnya ini.

Jun dengan segala keyakinan yang ada, merasa tak masalah dengan perjodohannya dengan Minghao. Jun tahu kenyamanan yang Minghao tawarkan, tak akan dapat ditukar dengan apapun. Keterikatannya dengan pria yang lebih muda setahun ini, sangat candu dan Minghao layaknya zat adiktif yang sulit dilepas.

Yang mungkin baru disadari Jun, situasi yang dialami dirinya selama ini adalah sebuah tanda kasih yang tak pernah diajarkan dalam hidupnya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa kasih sayang yang umumnya dilihat, hanya dua orang yang berlawanan jenis.

Jun kini mengerti yang dirasakan, tak beda dengan apa yang ia lihat pada umumnya. Dan sepertinya hal tersebut bukanlah sebuah masalah bagi keluarganya. Yang menjadi persoalan dirinya adalah Minghao, yang masih terlihat tenang dan tak mengeluarkan ekspresi sekalipun.

Suara Pak Xu menghancurkan lamunan Jun yang sudah mulai terpecah karena memikirkan banyak hal dari ketenangan seorang Minghao, “Saya rasa tidak ada masalah untuk itu. Minghao dan Jun pasti akan senang mendengar informasi ini. Betul itu ‘kan, ‘nak?”

Pandangan tertuju ke arah mereka berdua yang sama-sama membeku karena menjadi pusat perhatian dari acara makan pada malam ini. Orang tuanya memberikan pandangan penuh harapan setengah memaksa. Jun akhirnya mengeluarkan lima kata yang tak berlawanan dengan hatinya, sekaligus memenuhi keinginan kedua orang tuanya.

“Saya senang asal dengan Minghao.”

Satu tepukan spontan dari tangan Papa-nya, menandakan ia sedang bahagia. “Lalu bagaimana dengan Minghao?”

Pria yang disebutkan namanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, kemudian mengeluarkan senyuman tipis sembari berkata, “Saya ikut saja, Pak Wen.”

Jun pada saat itu juga tahu ada masalah dari perjodohan ini, apabila ia melihat dari jawaban yang Minghao keluarkan. Di antara tawa dalam percakapan keluarga yang berjalan setelah topik mengenai hubungan Jun dan Minghao selesai, Minghao tak mengatakan satu kata pun dan memilih diam dengan sesekali tersenyum.

Jun tahu ada masalah dengan pembicaraan barusan, dan Minghao sedang mencoba untuk tak mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Sayangnya, pikiran Minghao tidak pernah bisa ditebak. Meskipun dirinya telah berteman terlampau lama.

Jun mulai memahami motif orang tuanya untuk memperkenalkan Minghao dengannya dua belas tahun lalu, benar pertemanan dengan manfaat. Yang baru bisa dipupuk setelah kedekatan mereka yang alami.

Jun kini merasa amat sangat bersalah.

***

Beberapa hitungan minggu kemudian, Jun mulai merasakan perbedaan dalam hubungan internal mereka. Tidak ada pertukaran pesan ataupun kabar dari Minghao. Namun, Jun memiliki alasan logis yang dapat menjadi alibi sementara tanpa klarifikasi.

Mahasiswa baru kini sedang masa padat jadwal untuk melakukan orientasi. Jun tak berperan sama sekali dalam acara tersebut. Tidak ada waktu yang dapat diluangkan ia dan Wonwoo untuk acara yang menurutnya tidak lebih penting dari mengenal bisnis keluarga.

Jun mengetahui dari keramaian yang ditampilkan pada grup angkatannya, yang terlihat huru hara kedatangan junior baru. Ia menyadari mungkin Minghao mengalami hal yang sama, dan apabila dilihat dari daftar yang harus dilakukan, tak ada waktu untuk Minghao menghubunginya.

Maka, Jun hanya dapat menunggu selama sebulan penuh. Ketika kegiatan perkuliahan telah dimulai dan orientasi mahasiswa baru dirasa sudah berakhir, Jun memberanikan dirinya untuk menghubungi Minghao. Apalagi, informasi mengenai acara megah pengumuman perjodohan mereka akan diselenggarakan dalam waktu dekat. Seluruh keanehan yang dialami mereka harus segera diselesaikan secepatnya.

“ _Halo, Kak Jun. Kenapa?”_

“Halo, Hao. Ada kuliah gak hari ini?”

“ _Ada.”_

“Kalo udah selesai mau ketemuan gak?”

“ _Aku selesai kelas jam 2. Kak Jun jam berapa?_ ”

“Jam 12 aku udah selesai. Nanti kusamper ke FK aja ya.”

“ _Okay. Di kantin aja, nanti aku samper kesana._ ”

Obrolan mereka terlihat seperti biasa. Namun, apabila di observasi lebih jauh, nada yang digunakan Minghao terdengar lesu dan lebih pendek dari biasanya. Jun akan menanyakan hal ini lebih jauh ketika mereka bertemu.

Durasi perjalanan hari ini terasa sangat lama. Dosen mata kuliah yang menjelaskan materi terdengar sepuluh kali lebih lambat dari kondisi secara umum. Ia berkali-kali melihat pada detak jam yang tersemat pada tangannya. Berkali-kali juga, hal itu membuat Wonwoo yang mengambil kelas yang sama, menoleh ke arahnya. Penasaran, namun tidak berani bertanya karena kelas masih berjalan.

Saat kata penutup diucapkan oleh dosen terhormat di depan kelas, Jun langsung merapikan buku kecilnya ke dalam _messenger bag_ -nya. Tak lupa, ia menghampiri Wonwoo yang dengan sopan menyapa beberapa mahasiswa lain dan dengan perlahan memasukkan barang-barangnya ke _backpack_ -nya.

“Wonu, aku duluan ya? Kamu masih ambil kelas lain ya?”

“Iya. Kak Jun mau kemana? Enggak makan siang bersama?”

“Oh, yaudah yuk, makan bareng dulu. Abis ini aku samper Hao dulu ya?”

Wonwoo tersenyum lalu berdiri dan mengenakan tasnya dengan benar, “Iya, nanti salam buat Hao ya, Kak Jun.”

“Haha, Iya.”

Wonwoo belum mengetahui hal yang terjadi, dan akan lebih baik tidak tahu. Nantinya, cepat atau lambat, ia akan mengetahui secara langsung. Jun menemani Wonwoo yang selalu membawa makan siang paket lengkap _course meal_. Sedangkan dirinya lebih sering membeli makan siang supaya lebih cepat dan simpel.

Orang tuanya tidak mempermasalahkan, asal setiap hari Jun melaporkan makanan yang dimakannya pada hari itu. Jun tak pernah berdusta, karena merasa tak ada gunanya. Mereka akan langsung mengetahui makanan yang ia makan sehat atau tidak, mengingat mereka juga dokter yang menjaga anaknya agar tak sembarangan.

Makan siang pun selesai, Jun masih sempat mengantarkan Wonwoo menuju kelas selanjutnya. Ia lalu langsung bergegas menuju gedung Fakultas Kedokteran yang tak jauh dari Fakultas Ekonomi, menggunakan mobilnya.

Ketika sampai, Jun mencari kantin yang dimaksud Minghao. Setelah berputar mengelilingi gedung dan nekat bertanya pada seorang mahasiswi yang entah angkatan lebih tua atau setara, Ia menemukan kantin tersebut. Jun kemudian mengisi waktu luangnya dengan mempersiapkan berbagai jawaban yang akan diterima dalam setiap pertanyaan yang dituangkan.

“Kak Jun, udah lama?” Suara yang sangat dikenalinya membuyarkan setiap lamunannya.

“Eh, Hao. Udah selesai?”

“Udah. Trus tadi aku liatin Kak Jun ngomong sendiri.”

Ucapan tersebut cukup membuatnya malu, “Oh _sorry_. Jadi keliatan aneh ya?”

“Enggak juga. Tapi kayak lagi persiapan mau nanya-nanya sama aku.”

Jun tak terkejut sama sekali dengan Minghao yang terlalu berterus terang seperti ini. Beginilah personalitas temannya (dan calon tunangannya) yang sebenarnya, bukan seperti yang diterima belakangan ini. Diam dan tak banyak informasi yang dapat diterima.

Mau tidak mau Jun harus memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Minghao. Namun, penerapan komunikasi yang selama ini ia pelajari, buyar seketika saat ditatap lekat-lekat oleh Minghao. Ia tiba-tiba langsung mengungkapkan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

“Hao, kamu keliatan capek sama lesu sekarang.”

Minghao dapat menduga arah pembicaraan mereka, namun ia memilih untuk mengikuti arus yang telah Jun buat lewat pernyataannya.

“Iya, kayak banyak hal yang aku pikirin. Terutama masa orientasi.”

Jun mulai memancing pembicaraan ke arah lain, “Ada lagi?”

“Kayak apa misalnya?”

“Soal perjodohan, misalnya.”

Minghao menghela napas panjang dan matanya menghindari tatapan langsung yang Jun berikan.

“ _I have nothing to say_. Udah sesuai apa yang aku bilang waktu itu, aku ikut aja.”

“Tapi aku tau, kamu keberatan. _You never say_ ‘ikut aja’ _before_. Selalu bisa ngutarain pendapat kamu.”

Kini pandangan Minghao kembali menatap lurus Jun, menjelaskan rasa pedih yang tak dapat dijelaskan dibalik ketenangan yang dipertunjukkan.

“Balik lagi, Kak. _I have nothing to say_. Dan jujur, aku gak mau bahas ini karena gak mau berantem sama Kakak. Sekarang, kita ikut kemauan mereka aja ya? Aku rasa Kak Jun gak masalah sama perjodohan itu, kalo diliat dari betapa yakinnya jawaban Kakak malem itu.”

Setelah mengatakan apa yang seharusnya dikatakan, Minghao berdiri dan bersiap melangkah pergi. Sebelum itu, Minghao berkata untuk terakhir kalinya pada hari pertama kuliah mereka, “Enggak ada yang perlu dikhawatirin dari aku, Kak. _Please worry about yourself_.”

Jawaban Minghao menyadarkan Jun jika keputusan yang ia ambil pada malam itu tidak tepat. Pada detik itu juga, Jun mulai belajar untuk mendengarkan Minghao terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan tindakannya. Terutama, untuk semua yang tindakan atas hubungan mereka.

Hari demi hari yang sudah dibangun susah payah selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, bertebaran menjadi serpihan yang tak dapat disatukan kembali. Jun sudah tak mengenali Minghao setelahnya.

Air yang biasanya selalu mengikuti bentuk wadah, kini sudah mengeras menjadi sebuah batu yang dingin. Tak dapat disentuh, apalagi dibentuk.

* * *

**_Kuartal IV, 2019. Dia berusia sembilan belas dan aku, dua puluh._ **

Dalam ribuan kata yang dapat menjelaskan perjalanan mereka hingga saat ini, satu hal yang menjadi titik henti Jun dan Minghao saat ini. Dingin. Walaupun alasannya masih belum terungkap, Jun sangat sadar perlawanan dalam diam yang dilakukan Minghao kepadanya.

Minghao tak setuju.

Memang tak pernah diucapkan secara verbal, tak pernah juga ditunjukkan secara gamblang. Namun, untuk manusia yang mungkin mengikuti cerita mereka dan atau bertemu dua insan ini, akan paham betapa jarak semakin jauh dan tak dapat diraih. Apalagi mungkin diikat.

Sudah tidak terhitung segala usaha yang dikuras menggunakan tenaga Jun, hingga ia sudah putus asa dan mengikuti langkah yang dilakukan Minghao. Bersikap seolah tidak ada kejadian besar yang terjadi selama satu tahun belakangan. Cara ini adalah jalan terbaik.

Jun pun sudah pernah mengutarakan salah satu opsi yang mungkin menguntungkan bagi Minghao, namun merusak hati dan harapannya. Pembatalan atas pertunangan mereka.

Ia rela menempuh jalan dengan memberi tahu orang tua masing-masing, menanggung beban bila dirinya yang dipersalahkan karena meminta untuk dibatalkan, dan mengorbankan tanda kasih yang ia miliki kepada Minghao.

Jawaban Minghao pun di luar batas nalar seorang Jun. Dapat ditebak, ia tidak mau dan menolak mentah-mentah tanpa alasan. Dengan reaksi tersebut, Jun sudah lelah. Pada akhirnya ia mengikuti segala hal yang Minghao lakukan.

Apakah orang tua mereka tau? Jawabannya tentu tidak. Minghao cukup lihai beradegan penuh perhatian dan bersikap biasa di depan mereka. Maka, dalam setiap doa, Jun justru berharap orang tuanya selalu ada di sekitarnya. Sehingga dirinya bisa merasakan keberadaan Minghao yang utuh, walaupun dengan topeng yang selalu dipasangnya.

Lakon ini terus berjalan, hingga suatu hari Jun menemukan Minghao yang berada terlalu dekat dengan seorang mahasiswa Teknik. Menurut sumber cerita, mereka mulai dekat ketika Jun sedang berlibur bersama Jeonghan dan Seungkwan menuju Swedia.

Minghao, yang kala itu bersedia menemani Wonwoo selama Jun pergi—karena dengan berbagai alasan Jun tidak percaya dengan Joshua—bertemu dengan Mingyu pada sebuah acara. Kedekatan mereka berdua mungkin, salah satunya melalui jalan Wonwoo yang memang terlalu baik untuk semua orang.

Singkat cerita, rasa cemburu yang ia tumpuk dengan perlahan namun pasti, mulai meledak. Jun baru saja bertanya kepada Minghao untuk pertemuan dengan orang tuanya, namun yang dituju tidak juga dibalas. Ia malah menerima kabar dari Seungkwan, di empat puluh menit kemudian, bila Minghao berada di Perpustakaan Fakultas Teknik bersama dengan Mingyu.

Hati yang panas lalu disiram pemantik informasi yang berbahaya, membuat dirinya mempunyai niat untuk menghampiri. Jeonghan, yang kala itu juga mengetahui informasi tersebut, ikut ke dalam misinya dengan membawa orang bayaran yang dapat membantunya menghabisi mahasiswa Teknik itu.

Tangannya bersih, sesuai yang diinginkan. Namun, akibat dari perbuatannya, kini ia harus duduk di ruang Wakil Dekan Fakultas Teknik, ditemani dengan korban yang tentu sudah babak belur. Dalam dua jam mengendap di ruangan tersebut, akhirnya Jun dapat keluar ruangan tanpa sebuah skors atau pengurangan poin manapun.

Semua berkat bukti yang tidak kuat (bukan ia pelaku pemukulan) dan pengacara Jeonghan yang berhasil menuntaskan semua urusan. Permasalahannya tak berhenti sampai disitu saja. Esok hari, Jun menerima pesan kekecewaan dari Minghao dan penjelasan singkat mengenai tak ada hubungannya sama sekali antara Jun dan Mingyu ataupun Minghao dengan Mingyu.

Ia lalu mengatakan belum dapat memaafkan perbuatan yang Jun lakukan, karena semuanya tanpa alasan. Jun yang sudah lelah dan sadar perbuatannya salah, hanya dapat pasrah. Kembali, hubungan mereka semakin memburuk. Tanpa kabar, tanpa maaf yang memang tidak pernah terucap.

Kemurungannya ditambah ketika Wonwoo, yang selalu terlihat ceria, tiba-tiba selalu melayangkan pandangan sendu. Reaksinya pun sama seperti yang dilakukan Minghao, hanya tersenyum jika ditanya hal yang mengganjal hatinya.

Bagi Jun, Wonwoo sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Remaja ini masih berumur 17 tahun ketika mereka sudah berada di semester 6. Sangat jauh dengan umurnya yang sudah 20 tahun di semester yang sama. Mereka berdua sama-sama merupakan anak tunggal dan akan menanggung beban perusahaan di masa depan.

Perbedaan kehidupan mereka cukup besar. Wonwoo berada pada keluarga yang menganut pengajaran tradisional. Pengajaran tersebut membentuk personalitas Wonwoo yang cerdas, sangat sopan, santun, dan tidak pernah melanggar aturan.

Jun berusaha melindungi Wonwoo agar tidak tercemar dengan pergaulan universitas umum yang mungkin sangat asing baginya. Melihat Wonwoo yang sendu, membuatnya kembali harus berpikir. Mau tidak mau, Jun bertanya kepada orang yang ia kenal paling realistis dalam kehidupannya. Minghao.

Awalnya pesannya dihiraukan dan tak ada jawaban. Jun kemudian mengirim pesan kembali dengan mencantumkan nama Wonwoo, karena Jun merasakan Minghao memiliki rasa ingin melindungi Wonwoo sama sepertinya.

 _Jackpot_.

Pesannya langsung dibalas beberapa detik setelah Jun mengirimkan pesan tersebut. Namun, jawabannya kemudian sangat tidak ia senangi. Ia diharuskan menghubungi Mingyu, yang dirasa lebih paham mengenai kondisi Wonwoo dibandingkan Minghao.

Tanpa merasa hawa yang dikeluarkan Jun tidak nyaman, Minghao langsung memberikan nomor Mingyu kepada Jun dan memberikan saran bernada perintah untuk langsung menghubungi nomor tersebut.

Pada dasarnya memang Jun terlalu sayang dengan Minghao dan Wonwoo, maka tanpa malu ia menghubungi Mingyu. Jawaban pertama tentu tak ramah. Berbagai alasan Mingyu keluarkan, karena jelas ia tak mau bertemu dengan Jun.

Pun, Jun merasakan hal yang sama. Namun ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain memaksa Mingyu untuk bertemu.

Setelah bernegosiasi cukup alot layaknya ingin mendapatkan sebuah proyek yang besar, Jun berhasil membujuk Mingyu untuk bertemu beberapa hari setelahnya. Dalam pertemuan tidak bersahabat itu, mereka membuat sebuah perjanjian yang tidak menyenangkan.

Jun memang mendapatkan informasi yang dia mau, ditambah hasutannya kepada Mingyu untuk membantunya menjaga kembali hubungan dengan Minghao. Namun, Mingyu meminta _trade_ _off_ lain atas usaha yang ia keluarkan.

Jun kini tahu jika Wonwoo dan Mingyu dalam hubungan yang amat dekat. Selain itu, cara berpikir dan ucapan Mingyu sangat mirip dengan personalitas Minghao. Kedua hal itu cukup menjelaskan kedekatan Minghao dengan Mingyu. Bahwa mereka sangat cocok dalam berdiskusi, dan Minghao sangat menyukai hal-hal yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Dengan pertemuan yang jelas tidak gratis itu, karena banyaknya permintaan yang Mingyu layangkan ke arahnya, menghasilkan dirinya yang kini berada di salah satu gedung di Fakultas Kedokteran. Jun membawa sebuah bekal dengan menu yang disesuaikan dengan selera Minghao.

Alibi sesuai arahan Mingyu, yaitu membawa makanan dari Ibunya berhasil mengantarkan Jun untuk dapat bertemu dengan Minghao. Kini, Jun hanya tinggal menunggu Minghao keluar dari kelasnya.

Jun terlihat seperti makhluk asing di antara mahasiswa Kedokteran yang berpakaian rapi. Ia tak peduli. Fokus utamanya hanya pada pertemuannya dengan Minghao. Ketika ia melihat kelas yang dimaksud Minghao sudah berhamburan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang mengenakan pakaian formal dengan celana bahan, matanya langsung mencari keberadaan tunangannya itu.

Ketemu. Namun, Minghao terlihat berdiskusi dengan beberapa temannya di dalam kelas. Sepertinya membahas tugas yang baru saja diberikan. Jun kembali menunggu dengan jarak yang lebih dekat, yaitu berada tepat depan pintu kelas agar keberadaannya diketahui.

Tak lama, Minghao menoleh dan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan Jun. Ia lalu menyampaikan izin kepada temannya sebelum menghampiri Jun. Tepat di depan tubuh Jun, Minghao berhenti dan menoleh sedikit ke atas untuk memperoleh akses menuju tatapan Jun.

“Hai, Kak. Kenapa nganter makanan Tante sampe rela nunggu lama?” Pertanyaan menusuk bagi Jun yang tentunya tidak dapat dijawab, karena ia memiliki motif di belakangnya.

Jun langsung memberikan sebuah kotak bekal yang sedari tadi ia jinjing pada tangan kanannya, “Ini.”

“ _Okay_. Makasih banyak, Kak.” Kalimat tersebut terdengar seperti sebuah akhir percakapan yang paling dihindari oleh Jun.

Sebelum Minghao membalikkan tubuhnya, Jun menarik salah satu tangan Minghao dan mengatakan, “Aku mau ngomong.”

“Apa lagi, Kak? Soal kejadian Kak Jun sama Mingyu? Kemarin kan udah minta maaf sama Mingyu.”

“Bukan itu.”

“Trus apa, Kak? Kalo emang bisa diomongin nanti, bisa gak? Aku mau diskusi dulu sama temenku.”

Jun harus mengeluarkan kalimat sakti yang mungkin membuat Minghao dapat menyetujui pertemuan mereka, “Aku disaranin Mingyu buat ngomong sama kamu sekarang.”

Minghao seperti setengah terkejut dengan bola mata yang sedikit membesar, lalu kembali pada wajah santainya, “Bentar ya, Kak.”

Jun melepas tangan Minghao. Ia kemudian melihat Minghao mengambil telepon genggam yang tersemat dalam tasnya. Minghao lalu menekan layar secara cepat, seperti mengetik sesuatu dan mengirimkan pesan tersebut kepada seseorang.

Kembali, ia harus menunggu hal yang lama-lama terasa membuang waktu berharganya jika hasil akhirnya akan gagal. Mungkin Jun akan mengutuk Mingyu untuk melakukan hal yang tak biasa ini dan tak akan mengabulkan permintaan anehnya.

Keberuntungan berpihak kepada Jun dan segera membatalkan kutukan yang akan dilayangkan kepada Mingyu. Minghao terlihat mengambil tas dan berjalan menghampiri Jun setelah berpamitan dengan teman-temannya.

“Bahas di ruang diskusi FK aja ya?” Tanya Minghao ketika mereka sedang berjalan menuju lift gedung.

“Aku gak apa-apa masuk ke ruang diskusi? Berdiri di lorong aja diliatin orang-orang karena pake _jeans_.”

“Gak apa-apa.”

“Oke, aku ikut aja.”

Ruang diskusi hanya selisih dua lantai dari tempat mereka berada. Opsi penggunaan lift sebagai fasilitas yang membantu mereka untuk pindah menjadi batal. Keduanya akhirnya memilih untuk menuruni tangga tanpa suara. Tidak ada pertukaran kalimat dari mereka, namun juga bukan hening yang mengisyaratkan ketenangan. Hanya diam dan kaku, seolah mereka baru mengenal satu sama lain.

Mereka sampai pada ruang diskusi yang sudah ramai, namun masih terdapat beberapa meja dan kursi yang belum ditempati. Jun mengikuti langkah Minghao yang memilih meja agak jauh dari keramaian, mungkin tak ingin orang mendengar. Atau mungkin tak ingin Jun menjadi pusat perhatian dengan celana _jeans_ nya.

“Kak, kita gak perlu basa basi lagi ya. Aku tadi udah nanya Mingyu juga, dan dia udah jelasin awalannya.”

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Mingyu mengatakan untuk mengatasi orang yang memiliki personalitas seperti Minghao, ia harus berterus terang untuk melawan pemikirannya. Jangan mengikuti arus yang telah dia buat.

“Hao, aku jujur gak kuat kalo kita kayak gini terus. Aku gak bisa dengan _title_ kita tunangan yang seharusnya makin deket, tapi kamu malah makin jauh. Aku sempet tawarin kamu untuk ngebatalin pertunangan kita. Mungkin itu akan mempermudah kita berdua. Kamu mau ngejauh setelah itu, terserah, tapi kalo mau balik temenan kayak dulu, aku lebih seneng. Aku bakal tanggung semua risikonya untuk kamu sebagai tanda minta maaf aku, yang mungkin setahun lalu gegabah dan gak mikirin kamu.”

“Ada opsi lain gak, Kak? Yang mungkin sebenernya Kak Jun mau tapi gak pernah diomongin.”

Jun seharusnya tau apabila berbicara dengan Minghao, Ia harus menyiapkan berbagai macam opsi dari pembuka kalimat barusan. Ada satu hal yang Jun inginkan, tapi ia tak tahu apakah cara ini akan berhasil. Kembali kata-kata Mingyu masuk ke dalam otaknya. Terus terang.

“Ada. Untuk ini, aku gak maksa. Aku cuma butuh alasan dan latar belakang, kenapa kamu gak terus terang sama aku soal penolakan kamu. Aku tau kamu gak setuju, tapi aku gak pernah denger bantahan dari kamu sama sekali. Dari alasan itu, mungkin aku bisa nawarin jalan lain. Rekonsiliasi?”

Minghao sama sekali tak tega mendengar semua rintihan yang diucapkan oleh Jun. Ia tahu, jika Jun sama menderitanya dengan dia. Terlebih lagi, menderita akibat dirinya. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk Jun tahu alasan sebenarnya dan semua usahanya untuk mencoba tidak melawan.

“Kak, ada banyak alasan yang harus aku terima pas Pak Wen ngutarain keinginan beliau. Jelas, disitu pemegang keputusan hanya dua orang. Ayahku dan Pak Wen. Aku dan Kakak hanya bagian dari yang akan diambil keputusannya.”

Minghao mengambil napas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, “Alasan kenapa aku gak bisa nolak, pekerjaan orang tuaku. Kalo aku langsung bilang untuk menolak, orang tuaku akan terancam gak bisa kerja sebagai dokter. Gak cuma di rumah sakit sekarang, mungkin juga di tempat lain dengan isu yang bisa dikeluarkan Pak Wen. Aku bukan membuat Pak Wen terlihat buruk, Kak. Papa Kak Jun itu orang baik, tapi disini kita sama-sama bisa ngebayangin hal itu mungkin terjadi, ‘kan? Aku mau menyelamatkan pekerjaan mereka disini.”

Jun tidak pernah berpikir panjang dalam rentang waktu sesedikit itu. Pertanyaan malam itu hanya membutuhkan waktu jawab beberapa detik saja, dan Minghao bisa berpikir sejauh itu. Dirinya semakin merasa bersalah, karena mengambil keputusan hanya melihat situasi pada saat itu saja.

“Alasan kenapa aku gak bisa bilang ke Kak Jun, ini cukup sulit. Ada beberapa hal pertimbanganku sama Kakak. Dan hal ini yang paling aku gak bisa bilang. Tapi kayaknya, Kak Jun harus tau karena mungkin aku sekarang udah nyakitin Kakak perlahan-lahan.”

Jantung Jun mulai berdegup tidak karuan. “Apa?”

“Tapi, janji ya Kak. Opsi pembatalan itu jangan pernah ada lagi. Aku gak masalah juga nikah sama Kak Jun dengan banyak pertimbangan. Kalau, ada opsi rekonsiliasi, aku gak tau apa Kak Jun mau sabar nunggu aku.”

“Apa, Minghao?” Nada tidak sabar ini jelas menekan Minghao yang selalu mengatur jalan pikiran Jun pada umumnya. Minghao menurunkan pandangannya, menggigit ujung bibirnya dan mengambil napas panjang.

“Aku cerita dulu ya, Kak. Aku punya impian yang pengen aku capai kalo aku udah jadi dokter nanti. Setelah ngambil spesialis, aku pengen punya keluarga yang hangat. Aku punya keinginan untuk punya istri dan anak yang nantinya bisa dibanggakan ke orang-orang, kayak yang dilakukan kedua orang tuaku.”

Jun bisa menebak arah pembicaraan ini akan membuatnya sangat jatuh.

“Aku… _straight_ , Kak. Menikah dengan laki-laki lain belum pernah ada di pikiran aku.”

Bisa dibayangkan betapa runtuhnya semua harapan dan kasih sayang yang selama ini dibangun oleh Jun hanya untuk Minghao. Kebisingan dari diskusi mahasiswa lain kini sudah tak dapat didengarkan. Pikiran Jun sudah hampa hanya mendengar satu kata yang dilontarkan Minghao.

“Sekarang, aku balikin ke Kak Jun. Mau gimana… Karena, jujur aku sudah mulai merelakan kehilangan opsi itu.”

* * *

**_Kuartal I, 2025. Dia berusia dua puluh empat dan aku, dua puluh lima._ **

_Kebahagiaan yang tak akan pernah terlupa dalam perjalanan kehidupan, sebuah bukti lulus ujian kompetensi dan tanggal sumpah dokter yang baru saja terlaksana. Mungkin satu-satunya yang bisa menjadi parameter keberhasilan dari hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Selanjutnya, hidupnya akan diatur kembali oleh hubungan erat orang tuanya dengan orang tua teman kecilnya._

_Sebuah fakta yang perlahan mulai diterima dan dipercaya sebagai bentuk bukti bila ia telah berbakti pada orang tuanya. Tak apa, apabila semua impiannya tak bisa dicapai. Tak apa, apabila semua melawan takdirnya. Tak apa, apabila semua berakhir tak sesuai yang ia inginkan._

_Kata-kata pengandaian akan menemani realita yang diterimanya hari ini._

_Mungkin, akan ada pelajaran yang bisa diambil dari semua kisahnya. Mungkin. Ia hanya tertawa dalam sebuah ruangan yang memiliki sekitar tiga buah baju berbeda dengan merk tak mampu dibeli dengan hasil sendiri dan berbagai macam kosmetik. Seluruhnya untuk menutupi rasa kecewa hatinya._

_Warna merah tua menjadi sebuah pertanda hari besar baginya. Seharusnya. Jika semuanya dilandasi rasa cinta antar masing-masing individu. Kenyataan tak berkata demikian. Walaupun ia telah mencoba bersama detak waktu yang berjalan, sepertinya tak juga menunjukkan hasil._

_Ia masih sama, sama seperti ketika pertama kali ia menerima kabar akan diikat bersama dengan teman kecilnya. Seorang laki-laki._

_Sama seperti ketika empat tahun lalu temannya mengatakan jika tidak mencoba, lalu mana hatinya tahu._

_Sama seperti ketika ia mengatakan hal yang seharusnya diucapkan sejak awal. Bahwa ia tidak dapat memberikan hatinya kepada sesama jenis. Terlalu kaku hati dan pikirannya menjadi hal yang perlu ia sesali hingga hari ini, saat status lajang akan berakhir dan benar terikat janji suci dengannya._

_Insan yang sama, yang setia menunggunya, mungkin sejak awal kabar diluncurkan hingga seluruh upacara ini akan dimulai._

_Pertanyaan berkali-kali ia coba lontarkan kepada dirinya sendiri, ‘Mengapa tidak bisa? Adakah kesalahan darinya?’. Ia telah mengerahkan segala tenaga sisanya untuk mencoba, tetapi mungkin langkah yang mereka lakukan tak sesuai, maka jawaban dari pertanyaan akan tetap sama._

_Bahwa ia masih tidak dapat memberikan hatinya kepada sesama jenis._

_Hingga ia dituntun dalam hamparan permadani berwarna senada dengan tema hari ini, menuju pusat seluruh perhatian, tempat kebanggaan para manusia yang akan bersatu. Rasa yang lebih pada sisa-sisa akhir pedihnya tak juga muncul. Justru, rasa bersalah yang muncul ketika benih pandangan mereka bertemu._

_Teman kecilnya dengan cinta yang ia punya terpancar langsung. Cinta itu muncul dari hatinya dan berakhir menjadi air mata yang tertahan._

_Kami berdua berada fase yang sama. Khawatir akan teman hidup kami masing-masing. Tapi tak ada opsi, hingga kalimat janji dalam agama diucapkan dari gerakan bibir kami._

_Tak sinkron. Karena dalam benak kami berdua, justru bertanya kepadanya, ‘Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?’._

_Selesai acara, kami berada dalam ruangan yang sama. Tak ada yang dapat mengeluarkan kata, hanya pilu yang tersisa dalam pandangan kami. Berdua hanya bisa mengucapkan ‘maaf’, lalu turun sebulir air mata._

_Fakta tidak bisa lenyap dari catatan kehidupan. Kami sudah menikah dengan perbedaan rasa dan asa._

***

Setelah perhelatan pernikahan digelar sebulan yang lalu, serta kekacauan tak kasat mata yang menghampiri kedua belah pihak, akhirnya terdapat satu titik kehidupan dimana mereka harus terpisah jauh.

Jun diharuskan belajar pengelolaan rumah sakit di Minnesota, dimana pada kota tersebut terdapat rumah sakit terbaik yang menyediakan perkuliahan mengenai pengelolaan rumah sakit. Mengenai persiapan Jun untuk mengambil alih perusahaan tiga sampai lima tahun lagi, ia tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengambil kesempatan tersebut.

Sedangkan Minghao mulai bekerja sebagai seorang dokter dan memilih untuk tinggal. Ia mungkin akan menata kembali kehidupannya setelah menikah. Mempersiapkan berbagai macam rintangan yang mungkin akan dihadapi, mengingat ia bekerja pada rumah sakit di bawah pengelolaan keluarga Jun. Tentu akan banyak komentar negatif yang akan diterima oleh Minghao.

Kejadian ini sebelumnya pernah terjadi kala Jun telah lulus kuliah. Ia meneruskan pendidikan di Inggris selama dua tahun sebelum kembali ke negara asalnya. Sedangkan Minghao, pada masa itu masih sibuk dengan ko-asistennya.

Kala itu, mereka sudah berhasil memperbaiki antar percakapan yang dilontarkan, meskipun masih terdengar kaku. Selama lima tahun menjalani hubungan yang bisa dibilang sangat tidak jelas, mereka mampu bertahan dengan kondisi yang berbeda.

Semua pertahanan itu kembali runtuh ketika berita tanggal mereka menikah dipercepat. Seharusnya pengucapan janji suci itu diucapkan setahun lagi. Namun, dengan alasan pendidikan keduanya telah selesai dan tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditunggu, akhirnya keputusan itu diucapkan.

Dapat diduga, aura tajam langsung dipancarkan oleh Minghao. Ia sempat bertanya kepada Jun apakah ia mengetahui hal ini. Tentu saja Jun, yang juga sama terkejutnya, sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa.

Jun tahu Minghao sudah menyusun impian dan tujuan yang baru dan telah merencanakannya sesuai dengan _timeline_ yang ada. Tetapi kembali, masing-masing orang tua mereka harus mematahkan kembali rencananya. Hal ini membuat Minghao kembali pada tahapan yang dulu, diam dan tak bersuara.

Kepergian Jun setelah menikah ini, mungkin bisa jadi pilihan terbaik untuk dirinya dan juga Minghao. Maka, ketika perpisahan yang dilakukan berlebihan di bandara baik oleh orang tua Jun maupun orang tua Minghao, Minghao hanya berdiri dekat dengan Jun namun tak mengatakan apapun.

Setelah dipastikan kedua pasangan tersebut pergi, Minghao baru dapat mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang sulit dimaknai. “Hati-hati ya, Kak.”

“Biar apa, ngomong hati-hati?”

“Biar gak _awkward_.”

Jun tersenyum pahit, ia ingin menyampaikan satu hal lagi sebelum pergi.

“Hao, semoga ketika aku pergi, kamu nemuin tujuan yang baru. Tujuan yang bisa mutusin, kamu mau tinggal sama aku atau mau pergi. Aku udah pasrah. Kalo emang mau tinggal, samper aku ya kalo kamu kosong, kasih aku tanda kalo kamu bener-bener mau rekonsiliasi.”

Minghao baru saja akan membalas, namun petugas VIP yang melayani Jun sudah datang dan memberikan kabar untuk segera _boarding_.

“Satu hal lagi, Hao. Aku sayang kamu. Semua keputusan yang akan kamu pilih, akan aku dukung. _Until we meet again, hopefully_.”

* * *

**_Kuartal III, 2026. Dia berusia dua puluh enam dan aku, hampir dua puluh tujuh._ **

Seorang pria berumur dua puluh enam tahun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat di antara dinding putih, sebuah koridor yang menghembuskan aroma pembersih lantai yang khas. Snelli yang ia gunakan terlihat sedikit berayun mengikuti irama kakinya. Mata perawat dan pasien yang berada pada koridor tersebut tertuju padanya.

Minghao baru saja menerima pesan dari Direktorat Medik dan Perawatan untuk segera menghadap seseorang dari Bidang Medik, ketika jam praktik dokter umumnya telah selesai. Ia sempat memastikan ke rekan dokter lainnya, namun Minghao sudah tahu jawaban yang akan dilontarkan. Jawaban ‘tidak’ akan dengan cepat melayang kepadanya tanpa mereka peduli konteks pertanyaan dari Minghao.

Perilaku itu selalu ia terima ketika bekerja di rumah sakit ini. Jaringan rumah sakit swasta yang sangat tersohor di negeri ini, terpercaya dan memiliki cabang di kota-kota tertentu saja. Rumah sakit dengan kepemilikan keluarga suaminya, lebih tepatnya.

Itulah alasan mengapa tak ada tenaga kesehatan di rumah sakit tersebut yang ingin berteman dengannya. Selain tumbuh sentimen tersendiri akibat hak istimewa yang Minghao terima, mereka juga berpikir beribu-ribu kali dengan risiko yang sangat tinggi apabila berteman dengannya.

Setelah Minghao dapat menyelesaikan program magang dokter dan mendapatkan Surat Tanda Registrasi serta Surat Izin Praktik, ia langsung bekerja sebagai dokter umum di rumah sakit ini. Tentunya atas permintaan dari mertuanya yang tak bisa ia tolak.

Minghao dalam hati tak terima, namun pasrah sudah menjadi keseharian hidupnya dengan banyak aturan yang harus ia ikuti. Selama menjadi seorang pendamping dari manusia yang terlalu kaya dan pemilik seluruh aset di tempatnya bekerja, tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan.

Kini, untuk memantaskan dirinya sebagai pasangan calon penerus rumah sakit terbesar di negeri ini, Minghao juga sudah mulai belajar bisnis lewat pengajar pribadi di sela-sela waktu kerjanya. Hal tersebut cukup melelahkan, bahkan orang tuanya sudah berkata kepadanya jika sudah tak kuat akan lebih baik berhenti.

Minghao, yang sangat bertanggung jawab atas segala perannya, mau tak mau mengaku jika ia tak masalah. _Toh_ , di antara segala kesibukan tanpa henti, masih ada kedua temannya yang setia menanyakan kabarnya. Bahkan mereka lebih sering membuat rasa penatnya hilang.

Sebelum memasuki ruangan salah satu petugas Bidang Medik, Minghao merapikan pakaiannya beserta penataan snelli yang sudah mulai tak beraturan akibat langkah cepatnya. Menghela napas sebentar sebelum mengetuk pintu ruangan sebanyak dua kali. Minghao hanya diam di depan pintu tersebut, menunggu titah dari sang pemilik ruangan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu baru terbuka. Memperlihatkan petugas Bidang Medik dan dua orang yang sangat ia kenal. Staf dari keluarga Jun. _Ada apa lagi di hari yang melelahkan ini?_ tanya hatinya kepada pemikirannya.

Ia diperkenankan duduk tepat di depan petugas Bidang Medik, menunggu pengumuman apa yang akan ia terima selanjutnya. Bapak tersebut kemudian membuka laptopnya dan memperlihatkan sistem kepegawaian khusus petugas Medis, terkhusus pada namanya.

“Selamat sore, dr. Minghao. Atas permintaan dari pemilik Yayasan, dr. Minghao diperkenankan mengajukan cuti selama 8 hari mulai dari hari sabtu, dua minggu lagi. Saya sudah mengubah dalam sistem kepegawaian dokter dan dalam proses menunggu _approval_ dari Ibu Direktur. Jika sudah oke dari Ibu Direktur, maka jadwal praktik dokter akan dilakukan penyesuaian nantinya.” ucapnya panjang lebar memberikan informasi.

Minghao jelas bingung, karena ia tak ingin mengajukan cuti. Ia baru saja menjalankan praktik sebagai dokter umum selama setahun dan untuk dua tahun kedepan, ia sedang mengincar PPDS demi jenjang karir dan pandangan sosial yang lebih baik.

Jika Minghao mengajukan cuti, maka akan hilang beberapa rencana yang ingin dilakukannya. Pada saat itu juga, Minghao langsung mengajukan pertanyaan kepada dua staf yang pada saat itu sudah tak berani melihat matanya.

“Saya gak ngerasa mengajukan cuti dan gak ada keinginan untuk mengajukan. Boleh tau ada informasi apa dari Pak Wen Rui?”

Kedua staf tersebut hanya diam, saling melirik. Mungkin mereka sudah tahu jawaban atas pengajuan cutinya, namun tak ada yang berani. Sebelumnya, sudah empat kali kedua orang tersebut dihujani kalimat-kalimat tajam dari mulut Minghao dengan alasan yang sama. Permintaan dari pemilik Yayasan yang tidak diinformasikan ke dirinya terlebih dahulu.

Tak ada jawaban, Minghao berinisiatif menawar kepada petugas tersebut. “Pak, izin. Jika memang bisa, saya ingin membatalkan cuti saya dan bekerja seperti biasa.”

Petugas tadi hanya dapat memasang wajah iba kepadanya, seperti tahu situasi yang sedang Minghao alami namun tak dapat berbuat banyak. “Mohon maaf, dr. Minghao. Ini atas perintah pemilik Yayasan secara langsung. Saya tidak bisa menolak.”

Minghao menghela napas panjang sebagai jawaban atas tuturan petugasnya, “Baik, Pak. Terima kasih banyak. Saya izin permisi.”

Minghao menunduk sedikit kepada petugas dan tersenyum, sebagai tanda sopan dan kehormatan kepada pria yang lebih tua itu. Namun, ia tak menoleh sedikit pun kepada dua staf dari keluarga Wen dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Tak lama, Minghao menerima sebuah panggilan dengan nama yang tentu seharusnya tak asing lagi. Ia sadar di sana masih pukul empat pagi dan panggilan ini sedikit membuatnya kebingungan. Sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja umum rumah sakit tersebut, Minghao mengangkat telepon genggamnya yang terus berdering itu.

“ _Halo, Hao…_ ” suara parau mengakhiri deringan telepon yang sejak tadi didengar Minghao, “ _Barusan dapet kabar dari Papa?_ ”

“Kak, ini kenapa aku tiba-tiba dapet cuti 8 hari ya? Katanya suruhan ketua Yayasan, _which is the only one your almighty father_ , padahal aku lagi gak pengen cuti. Lagi ngejar target buat PPDS.”

Pria di ujung telepon terdengar menguap sebelum membalas pertanyaannya, “ _Hao, aku juga barusan dapet kabar ini. Ada gala dinner dari temen Papa di New York, tadi Papa telepon untuk aku wakilin. Tapi sama kamu datengnya._ ”

“Hmm oke. New York?”

“ _Mmmhm. You okay?_ ”

“Karena udah dikasih cuti dan mungkin sebentar lagi dapet kiriman tiket _alongside with my passport and visa, don’t know_.”

“ _Gak dateng juga gak apa-apa. Nanti aku bisa bilang, kamu gak bisa lepas dari tugas ngerawat pasien._ ” Suara perpindahan tubuh pada kasur terdengar dari sambungan nan jauh di sana, “ _Maaf untuk sekian kalinya, ya. You don’t have any choices now, prolly because of me_. _That’s kind of… my responsibility._ ”

Minghao memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam kantung snelli miliknya, berjalan menjauh dari ruang kerja umum dari rumah sakit, kembali menuju ruang istirahat dokter. Minghao sangat tidak bisa mendengar suara Jun yang terlampau pasrah dan merasa semua kesalahan berasal dari dirinya.

“Aku pikir-pikir dulu ya, Kak.”

“ _Tapi kamu jangan lupa ya, sama yang aku bilang setahun yang lalu._ ”

“Maksudnya, Kak?”

 _“If you come to my place or meet me, here, in U.S, berarti kamu udah setuju untuk tinggal dan mau rekonsiliasi sama aku_.”

Minghao langsung menutup sambungannya dan kembali berjalan cepat menuju tujuannya, ruang istirahat dokter. Jahat.

Minghao tahu.

Tetapi ia sama sekali belum pernah memikirkan opsi yang pernah Jun berikan di bandara. Ia tidak dapat memberikan jawaban, dan mungkin yang ia perlukan adalah berdiskusi dengan temannya, Mingyu.

Minghao tidak jadi berjalan menuju ruang istirahat dokter dan memutuskan hanya mengambil tasnya, kemudian segera pulang. Setelah itu, ia mencari keberadaan mobilnya untuk dapat segera mengeluarkan rasa frustasi yang kini perlahan menggerogoti pemikirannya.

Ia langsung masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan menutup cukup keras pintu mobilnya. Menaruh secara asal seluruh barang yang ia bawa pada kursi penumpang di sampingnya. Dalam beberapa menit, Minghao hanya diam dan tak menghidupkan mobilnya.

Sesaat kemudian, Minghao kembali mengambil alat komunikasi kecilnya dan langsung menghubungi seseorang yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Teman satu nalarnya. Ia kembali mengacuhkan perbedaan waktu yang juga tak beda jauh dengan tempat tinggal Jun saat ini. Namun, Minghao dapat memastikan temannya akan mengangkat deringnya karena seharusnya, di tempat temannya berada, matahari sudah mulai meninggi dan menyapa untuk segera memulai aktivitas.

“ _Good Morning. Yo, wassup?”_

“ _Afternoon_ kali.”

“ _Haha ginian aja jadi bahan berantem, baru ngangkat loh gue_.”

“ _Whatever_.” Baru mulai menghubungi saja, orang ini sudah membuat kepala Minghao sakit. Sudah biasa. Orang ini tak terhitung membuatnya harus memutar otak, entah karena terlalu pintar atau memang terlalu keras kepala.

“ _Kenapa, Hao? Masalah kali ini apa?_ ” suara tawanya terdengar renyah, sepertinya pagi hari temannya ini terdengar menyenangkan.

Minghao menutup matanya dan menarik napas. Pria di seberang sana tak berkomentar, sudah tau kelakuan dirinya sebagai teman selama tujuh tahun.

Setelah membuang napasnya kasar, Minghao mulai berbicara, “Kalo gue disuruh ke Amrik, menurut lo gimana?”

 _“Mau nyamper siapa, sayang? Gue? Sorry bos, ini hidup gue sekarang buat research, tesis, sama kerja doang. Kalo kamu ke sini nanti aku gak bisa ngasi jalan-jalan romantis di New York kayak cerita-cerita_. _”_ Minghao tersenyum kecil, tau temannya sedang menghibur dirinya.

“Kalo buat lo, ngapain juga nanya. Paling juga balik, orang ditungguin sama cabang perusahaan yang di sini.”

_“Haha ya kali gituu. Suruh nyamper laki lo ya ini?”_

“ _Well…_ Pendapat dong.” Minghao mulai merendahkan suaranya sembari menyandarkan kepala pada sandaran kursi mobil. Ia mengatur posisi kursinya hingga menyentuh kursi di belakangnya.

_“Apa yang bikin lo gak yakin, btw? You shouldn’t have any problem with it, I supposed. Berangkat aja bro, itung-itung conciliation. Atau reconciliation. Haha gak tau juga.”_

“Gue pernah bilang ‘kan, tiba-tiba dia bilang kalo dia sayang gue. Trus setelah itu dia bilang, gue bisa milih untuk pergi atau tinggal. Kalo milih untuk tinggal, berarti gue akan nyamper dia ke U.S. Dan, kondisi ini terjadi sekarang. Kalo gue ke U.S, berarti gue setuju untuk rekonsiliasi.”

Suara air dituang terdengar dari ujung telepon, “ _Eh sorry ya, gue denger cerita lo sambil sarapan. Butuh tenaga sebelum dibantai Profesor._ ”

“Iya, sans.” Minghao diam, menutup matanya dan memikirkan jawaban.

 _“Sebenernya, gue gak liat ada masalah sama sekali. Lo pernah bilang sama gue, kalo tujuan lo yang baru lebih kepada karir, dan nikah sama Bang Jun bisa bantu lo untuk itu. Gue justru yang gak ngerti sama lo, sumpah ya. Too complicated. Tapi yang bikin ribet sebenernya lo sendiri._ ”

Minghao hanya diam, tidak pernah berpikir sekalipun ke arah sana. Mungkin temannya paham, kemudian ia menambahkan, “ _Lo pernah bilang sama gue alasan lain kenapa lo milih lanjut sama dia. Gue rasa nih ya, datengin dia sekarang trus lo bilang alesan lo. Dia pasti akan paham dan penderitaan kalian yang sederhana ini berakhir. Lagian, lo mau ngapain lagi sih? Lo udah nikah nih sama dia, trus mau cari simpenan cewek gitu? Gue rasa ide gue ini bukan lo banget sih. Gue tau buat lo berat. Tapi gue rasa lo juga udah nanggung banyak selama ini._ ”

“Gue tuh pas dia pergi ke Amrik, kayak lega banget. Gak perlu nanggung rasa bersalah. Lah ini malah nyamper dia dan berdua doang di sana.”

 _“Hao, recon itu bukan maksa lo untuk suka sama dia? Tapi cuma ngelurusin benang super kusut kalian yang gak pernah diuntai bertahun-tahun. Capek asli, gue kasih opsi aja ya._ ”

Mingyu terdengar memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya dan menunggu hingga makanannya habis.

“ _Satu, apa lo berniat nyari pasangan lain, kalo misal kalian berdua udah settle tanpa terikat orang tua kalian? Dua, apa dia selama dijodohin sama lo pernah berbuat jahat sama lo? Sama gue sih pernah, itupun juga gara-gara lo. Beda banget anjir ampe murka.”_ Pria di seberang sana kembali tertawa mengingat memori kuliahnya, “ _Kalo jawaban pertanyaan pertama dan kedua jawabannya enggak, for a God’s sake, I will kick your ass if you won’t go. Kalo salah satunya masih ada jawaban iya, itu balik lagi ke diri lo.”_

Minghao menatap langit-langit interior mobilnya, sudah bisa dipastikan ia sendiri dapat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan cepat. Pertanyaan ini selalu ditanyakan oleh temannya yang satu ini.

Orang yang menaruh logika di atas segalanya, selalu berhasil membuat ia kembali ke realita untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Kecuali untuk satu hal yang paling dihindari dalam setiap percakapan mereka. Wonwoo.

“Mingyu, jawabannya _–”_

_“Ya, jangan jawab ke gue bos. You should make a call and tell him that you will go. Ask him for a help, so you can list down where to go. I heard Minnesota is famous for its natural and cultural beauty. Dah ya, bantuan gue sampe sini aja. Bayar biaya counselling sama gue jangan lupa. Sama kalo sempet ke New York, kabarin ntar ketemuan sama gue.”_

Sambungan langsung ditutup begitu saja tanpa mendengar penjelasan dari pihaknya. Percakapan dengan orang ini akan selalu sama. Tepat, cepat, dan solutif. Selalu diakhiri dengan tusukan tajam yang membuatnya harus berpikir kembali.

Hatinya kini tenang, Minghao mulai menghidupkan mesin dan roda-roda mobil yang sedari tadi mengikuti langkah Minghao untuk terdiam. Roda-roda tersebut mulai berputar meninggalkan salah satu aset milik keluarga Jun. Ia sudah tak bisa mengelak, yang perlu dilakukan selanjutnya ialah mengatur tata cara komunikasi untuk pertemuan mereka.

Berdua, sendiri, pertama kali.

***

Perjalanan menuju New York ditempuh selama dua puluh empat jam sepuluh menit, menggunakan penerbangan _first class_ dari salah satu maskapai milik Asia Timur. Harga tiket yang dikeluarkan demi Minghao untuk dapat pergi ke New York tentu sangat fantastis. Biaya pulang pergi dirinya dapat disetarakan dengan membeli satu mobil MPV medium. Biaya tersebut ditanggung oleh keluarga Jun, jika dirinya yang harus membayar tentu pilihannya ialah tidak jadi berangkat.

Minghao dan Jun telah berdiskusi dua jam penuh sebelumnya, membahas mengenai keyakinan dan pilihan destinasi yang akan di kunjungi. Tidak banyak, karena Minghao memutuskan hanya empat hari berada di sana. Sisa cuti ia gunakan untuk pulang ke rumah orang tuanya dan beristirahat.

Dalam empat hari itu, mereka telah membagi waktu dengan baik. Mulai dari gala dinner, bertemu dengan Mingyu, menginap di Minnesota untuk menikmati ketenangan yang disebutkan oleh Mingyu, lalu kembali pulang. Mereka juga telah memadankan jadwal kedatangan mereka di John F. Kennedy International Airport, dengan Minghao dari negara asal dan Jun dari Minnesota.

Langit berwarna perpaduan oranye dan biru menyelimuti bandara, sebuah pertanda hari mulai berakhir. Seorang pria bertubuh kurus yang mengenakan sweater tebal dengan _long jacket_ berwarna senada baru saja keluar dari _Arrival Gate_.

Dengan temperatur bandara yang rata-rata berkisar antara 14o hingga 16o Celcius saat ini, cukup membuat pria tersebut terus menerus menggigil akibat kedinginan karena kulitnya terbiasa dengan cuaca hangat ala negara yang jelas berada di garis khatulistiwa.

Ia terlihat lelah, menuntun _Rimowa Essential Check-In L_ dan tersemat sebuah _Meisterstück Soft Grain Small Duffle_ di atas koper tersebut. Ia mencari keberadaan seseorang yang mungkin sudah menunggunya sejak hampir tiga jam yang lalu, tepatnya ketika pesawatnya mendarat. Tak ingin berada terlalu jauh dari pintu kedatangan, Minghao mencari tempat terdekat untuk duduk atau bersandar sembari mencoba menghubungi Jun yang masih tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

Namun, belum sempat mencari tempat istirahat, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyapanya dari samping. Tubuh tinggi mengenakan _long jacket_ eksklusif dengan aura keluarga kaya menyeruak di sekelilingnya, “Kena lagi ya di imigrasi?”. Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Minghao dan mengambil koper dari tangan kanannya.

“Iya, Kak. Biasa.” Jawab Minghao canggung.

“Ini jadi mau langsung siap-siap ke gala? Kamu gak _jetlag_?”

“Jam berapa mulai gala?”

“Sekarang jam enam sore waktu sini. Dua jam lagi. Gimana?”

“Udah siap orang-orangnya Kak Jun?”

“Udah.”

“Oke, kalo gitu.”

Ia langsung mengikuti Jun dari belakang untuk menghampiri mobil yang telah di sewa olehnya. Perjalanan menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap menempuh waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit. Dalam suara deru halus yang terdengar dari dalam mobil, keheningan kembali menyapa mereka berdua. Mau tak mau, Jun, yang mungkin kalut dengan kedatangan Minghao mulai memastikan beberapa hal sebelum mungkin melanjutkan diskusi mengenai hubungan mereka.

“Kamu beneran mau liburan ke Minnesota? Aku milih tempat yang agak jauh dari Ibukota buat liburan.”

Minghao tak menoleh sekalipun ke arah Jun, namun dirinya tetap menjawab. “Iya. Sekalian, mau _healing_ juga.”

Keduanya belum berani menyuarakan pendapat mereka mengenai tujuan lain dari kedatangan Minghao ke negara asing ini.

“Nanti di gala ada Wonwoo. Cuma aku gak tau, dia udah mau ketemu sama kamu apa belom.”

“Oh iya? Temuin aja sama Mingyu, Kak. Dia juga lagi kuliah di New York, deket sama hotel kita.”

“Ketemu kamu aja gak mau, karena keinget Mingyu. Ini malah minta di temuin. Inget, Hao. Dia udah tunangan sama Kak Joshua.”

“Bisa batal. Kalo Wonwoo-nya masih suka sama Mingyu ya.”

Percakapan ini mengingatkan kejadian ketika pertama kali mereka dijodohkan, “Waktu kamu—”

Minghao tahu kalimat yang akan dikeluarkan Jun selanjutnya. Dengan cepat ia membalas, “Waktu aku sih lagi gak _interest_ sama siapapun. Gak perlu khawatir, Kak.”

Satu hela napas lega terdengar dari orang yang duduk di sebelahnya, “ _Okay_.”

Sisa perjalanan kembali diliputi keheningan akibat pertanyaan yang kurang tepat dilontarkan oleh Jun.

***

Dengan persiapan kilat yang dilakukan oleh sekitar sepuluh orang yang melayani mereka berdua, Minghao dan Jun sudah dalam keadaan bersih, wangi dan tampan. Kamar hotel yang di sewa untuk mereka semalam cukup luas, mengingat mungkin kamar ini ialah kamar termahal yang ditawarkan oleh hotel yang sudah cukup mencekik orang biasa, jika mereka melihat harganya.

Ketika Minghao masuk hotel, mereka sudah disediakan _private elevator_ untuk menuju kamar _Royal Suite_. Sungguh tak masuk akal di pikirannya untuk merasakan segala kemewahan yang tidak biasa ini. Mobil yang mengantarkan mereka ke tempat acara, walau hanya berjarak tujuh menit dari hotel tempat mereka menginap, ialah Rolls Royce Ghost yang Minghao sangat segan mencari harganya.

Tak cukup sampai situ, perhelatan gala berada di sebuah museum. American Museum of Natural History. Entah karena _jetlag_ atau memang semua yang Minghao lihat membuatnya menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali. Ia sudah tidak sempat lagi memikirkan hal lain, dan hanya fokus pada semua kemewahan yang tak pernah berhenti.

Minghao tahu jika keluarga Jun sangat mampu untuk mengeluarkan biaya demi hal apapun. Namun, ia tak menyadari jikalau mereka _sekaya_ ini. Semua kemewahan tetap menjadi fasilitas Jun meski _di negara asing_.

Dalam acara pun, Minghao merasa bukan berada pada tempat seharusnya. Ia hanya mengikuti Jun menyapa orang lain dan memperkenalkan diri seadanya. Pandangan mereka berbeda-beda, namun semuanya menyambutnya dengan baik ketika diperkenalkan sebagai suami Jun. Dirasa semua itu sudah cukup.

Ketika perkenalan sudah selesai, Jun mengajak Minghao untuk duduk pada kursi yang telah disediakan khusus untuk mereka berdua. Jun lalu izin pergi sebentar, mungkin mencari kolega yang belum sempat ditemui.

Minghao yang hanya duduk sembari melihat situasi, tiba-tiba di datangi oleh seseorang yang mungkin sudah lama tidak ditemuinya. Kurang lebih sekitar enam tahun belakangan ini.

Remaja ini sudah menjadi pria cukup dewasa. Terakhir, Minghao melihatnya ketika ia hendak terbang ke Inggris, mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek yang membuatnya sangat terlihat muda. Enam tahun yang lalu, ketika umur pria ini berkisar pada tujuh belas tahun.

“Hao.” Suara besar tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati pria tersebut tersenyum ke arahnya. “Apa kabar?”

“Wonu, haha. Hai.” Minghao mempersilakan Wonwoo untuk duduk di kursi milik Jun. “Baik, kamu gimana?”

“ _Beyond a doubt_. Aku _personally_ mau minta maaf, enggak bisa dateng waktu pernikahan Kak Jun dan Hao. Kak Jun kemarin bilang Hao mau dateng ke gala ini, jadi ini kesempatanku untuk ketemu Hao.”

“Enggak apa-apa, Wonu. Aku paham pertemanan Kak Jun emang orang-orang super sibuk.”

Minghao mencoba menghindari pembahasan soal tidak datangnya Wonwoo. Karena, di balik alasan sibuknya, ia tahu jika Wonwoo menghindar bertemu seseorang yang juga tidak datang karena tidak ingin melihat Wonwoo.

“Hao, selamat juga sekarang udah jadi dokter. Sekarang Hao kerja di rumah sakit Kak Jun ya?”

“Iya… _Thanks,_ Won. Kamu gimana? Masih kuliah di Inggris? Atau sebenarnya udah balik?”

“Kak Jun belum cerita?”

“Soal apa?”

“Aku dua tahun ini kuliah di U.S. Ini baru aja selesai.”

“Oh ya? Di New York? Atau di tempat Kak Joshua?”

“Stanford, Hao. Bukan di dua pilihan itu.”

Minghao sangat ingin mengutarakan jika Mingyu saat ini sedang berada dalam satu kota yang sama dengannya. Namun, kembali diurungkan karena Minghao tak tahu kondisi Wonwoo. Ia juga tidak berani membahas mengenai pertunangannya dengan Joshua, yang beritanya kini sudah ditelan bumi.

“Oh, selamat ya, Wonu. Habis ini bakal balik ya berarti? Setelah enam tahun gak nginjek negara sendiri.”

“ _Thank you_ , Hao. Iya, balik lusa. Kalo nanti ada waktu, kita makan siang bareng di sana.”

“Haha iya.”

Berbincang dengan Wonwoo sudah berbeda dibandingkan dengan enam tahun lalu. Wonwoo yang sekarang terlihat lebih dewasa, tenang, dan pandai mengatur ekspresi wajahnya. Sudah tidak seperti dulu, Wonwoo yang ingin Minghao lindungi dari bahaya yang akan mengancam. Wonwoo yang polos juga mungkin telah hilang.

“Hao.” Panggil Wonwoo dengan cukup tegas, “Maaf, mungkin ini terlalu mengurusi kehidupan Hao dan Kak Jun. Aku harus menyampaikan hal ini.”

Minghao juga tidak menyangka untuk percakapan yang Wonwoo bawa malam ini. “Iya, kenapa?”

“Kak Jun saat ini _struggle_ dengan kondisinya, karena bisnis yang akan dikelola Kak Jun adalah bisnis kesehatan yang perlu pendalaman jauh. Mungkin, Kak Jun enggak bilang secara langsung. Tapi, aku bisa merasakan, karena aku dan Kak Jun dalam posisi yang sama. Aku mau minta tolong sama Hao. Aku kurang mengerti kondisi kalian, dan aku rasa aku enggak perlu tau lebih jauh. Aku cuma mau mohon, perlakukan Kak Jun dengan baik. Aku yakin Kak Jun ataupun Hao enggak bisa jahat untuk satu sama lain. Dan Kak Jun, dilihat dari setiap kali bercerita soal Hao, kelihatan rasa sayangnya.”

Wonwoo berhenti sejenak untuk melihat reaksi Minghao, namun Minghao hanya diam dan bisa dipastikan mendengar setiap ucapan Wonwoo.

“Aku mungkin kurang paham soal hati, _‘cause I am still searching the right shape of heart until now_. Ada banyak hal yang bisa Hao syukuri hingga saat ini, karena dari pertunangan dan pernikahan kalian enggak ada yang tersakiti satu pun. Dan aku rasa, Hao yang udah bertahan dengan Kak Jun saat ini, juga pasti kurang suka kalo melihat Kak Jun lelah dan sakit.”

Minghao tahu jika Wonwoo _tahu_ soal kondisi hidupnya. Minghao juga tahu bukan Jun yang bercerita persoalan ini kepada Wonwoo. Ia rasa, Wonwoo bukanlah orang yang bodoh dalam membaca situasi.

“Ada hal yang aku sesali sampai saat ini, Hao. Komunikasi. Aku berpikir, mungkin itu yang kalian butuhkan. Karena aku sayang kalian berdua dan mau ngelindungin kalian sekarang. Jadi, Hao, aku mohon opsi komunikasi bisa jadi pilihan. Mungkin kalian bisa kembali seperti dulu. Sebelum menyesal.”

Ucapan Wonwoo berhenti tatkala mereka berdua melihat Jun, Joshua, dan asisten pribadi Wonwoo, Chan, menghampiri mereka di meja tersebut.

“Wonu, dicariin sama Kak Chan dan Kak Joshua.” Ujar Jun lembut kepada Wonwoo, “Kita muter nyari kamu. Ternyata malah di sini sama Hao.”

Wonwoo langsung berdiri dan mengancingkan kembali jasnya, “Maaf, Kak. Tadi kesasar terus liat Hao, akhirnya menyapa dulu.”

Joshua kemudian berdiri di samping Wonwoo untuk mengajaknya pergi, “Kita duluan ya, Minghao, Jun.”

“Duluan, Hao dan Kak Jun. Sampai ketemu nanti.” Lanjut Wonwoo.

“Yoo, Kak.” Jawab Jun seadanya sembari melihat mereka bertiga pergi. Sesaat kemudian, Minghao yang masih terngiang omongan Wonwoo, justru mendengar gerutu Jun yang membuatnya tersenyum, “Gak suka sama Kak Shua. _Bad influence_ buat Wonu kayaknya.”

“Dia juga keliatan gak suka sama Kakak.”

“ _Thanks, God._ Jadi impas. Tadi ngomong apa aja sama Wonu?”

Minghao tidak mau mengungkapkan penjelasan panjang lebar dari seorang Wonwoo yang baru saja mengetuk pintu hatinya, “Dia minta maaf, trus cerita kalo kuliah di Stanford.”

“Udah?”

Tidak akan pernah Minghao mengungkapkan pembicaraan mereka berdua yang membuka luka Minghao dan Wonwoo di saat yang bersamaan, “Udah.”

***

Setelah mengikuti acara yang tidak jelas menurut Minghao hingga malam, Ia bangun terlalu siang pada _king size bed_ pada kamar yang terlalu luas. Sendirian. Walaupun sudah menikah dengan Jun, mereka tidak pernah tidur bersama. Selalu ada cara mengelak yang dilakukan ketika menginap di rumah salah satu orang tua mereka.

 _Royal Suite_ memiliki tiga buah kamar tidur dengan _king size bed_ dengan masing-masing kamar mandi mewah di dalamnya dan _dressing area_. Ruang tengah yang mampu menampung dua puluh orang dengan _grand piano_ berada di ujung ruangan, _study room_ , _gym,_ ruang makan besar dengan kapasitas dua belas orang, dapur dengan peralatan lengkap, ruang rias, fasilitas _butler_ dan _private elevator_.

Minghao sangat menyayangkan semua yang terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk tidur beberapa jam saja, karena sebentar lagi mereka akan _check out_. Sebelum terbang menuju Minnesota pada sore hari, Minghao menyempatkan diri bertemu temannya yang sedang kuliah dan bekerja di kota ini.

Mau tidak mau, Jun harus ikut ke dalam pertemuan ini. Ketika Minghao memberi kabar kepada Jun jika ia harus menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Mingyu, Jun langsung berkata bahwa dirinya akan ikut bersama dengan Minghao.

Setelah semua persiapan untuk _check out_ telah selesai, Minghao membawa koper dan _duffle bag_ nya keluar kamar. Ia bisa melihat tas yang dibawa oleh Jun hanya _duffle bag_ ukuran kecil. Mungkin sisanya telah dibawa oleh stafnya.

“Tinggal aja, Hao. Nanti ada _butler_ yang ambil.”

“Enggak, aku bawa aja. Aku masih mampu bawa.”

Jun tidak membalas lagi dan mempersilakan Minghao untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju _private elevator_. Ketika di lobby, Minghao kembali melihat mobil yang sama dengan yang ia tumpangi semalam.

“Kita naik ini lagi?” tanya Minghao kepada Jun.

“Ya, iya.”

“Rolls Royce? Ke daerah yang banyak mahasiswa? Kita mau ketemuan di Tom’s. Tempat makan kecil buat mahasiswa.”

“Udah terlanjur, Hao. Gak perlu debat ya, sementara ini dulu.”

Obrolan tersebut berakhir dalam sekejap, menambah rasa bersalah Minghao terhadap Jun yang sudah bertumpuk sebelumnya. Perjalanan dalam mobil eksklusif tersebut menjadi sangat sunyi. Tak terdengar satu kata pun dari mulut keduanya.

Minghao sudah sampai pada tempat dimaksud dan mencari meja kosong di antara mahasiswa berbagai ras yang membuat restoran ini cukup ramai. Akhirnya, mereka mendapatkan meja yang berada dekat dengan jendela.

Minghao langsung menghubungi Mingyu dan mengacuhkan keberadaan Jun. Dalam percakapan mereka, Jun mendengar beberapa hal yang janggal dan ingin segera ia tanyakan.

Ketika sambungan telepon sudah selesai, dan apabila mendengar percakapan mereka Mingyu sepertinya berada dekat dengan restoran. Sebelum kedatangan Mingyu menghampiri mereka, dengan cepat Jun bertanya, “Siapa yang nelpon aku dan bilang lagi ada di U.S?”

“Oh.” Minghao membalikkan layar telepon genggamnya dan menghadapkan badannya ke arah Jun yang berada tepat di depannya, “ _Just some lies…_ Biar dia gak tau banyak informasi soal Wonu.”

“Kenapa bohong?”

“Dia yang minta untuk gak banyak nerima informasi soal Wonu, jadi aku kasih tau gitu biar dia terinfo tapi gak banyak berharap atau jatoh banget.”

“Kamu bilang sama dia, kalo kamu udah 4 hari di sini?”

“Aku gak bohong, cuma gak _update_ berita ke dia. Awal rencana kita emang gitu kan?”

“Hmm, _okay_.”

Mingyu beberapa detik kemudian terlihat menghampiri meja mereka. Minghao yang dapat melihat temannya kembali, dengan cepat memeluk tubuh besar Mingyu. Namun, Mingyu sadar ada Jun yang melihat tajam ke arahnya. Membuat Mingyu dengan cepat melepas pelukan tersebut dan duduk di samping Minghao.

Sepertinya, ikut dengan Minghao untuk bertemu dengan Mingyu bukanlah hal yang bagus. Karena sejak kedatangan Mingyu hingga dua jam percakapan, Jun tak juga mengerti perbincangan mereka. Mereka berdua terlalu santai dan lepas di mata Jun. Ada rasa kecewa juga yang tertuang dalam setiap kali ia merasa sendiri.

Fokus Jun kemudian kembali, setelah mendengar pria yang berada di depannya izin untuk pergi ke kamar kecil. Kepergian Minghao membuat keadaan semakin canggung, hanya tersisa dua pria yang sudah tidak pernah berbincang lama.

“ _So…”_ suara Mingyu memecahkan keheningan mereka berdua di antara keramaian yang mereka dengarkan _“Long time no_ see, Kak.”

“ _How does it feel to be married_?” Lanjutnya.

Jun hanya menatap Mingyu, berusaha mencerna pertanyaan tersebut mengarah pada titik yang mana. Benar-benar bertanya atau sebuah sindiran, karena Mingyu mengetahui kondisinya dengan Minghao tak banyak berubah. Jun hanya mengangkat satu alisnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Mingyu akhirnya melanjutkan pertanyaannya, “Lo masih inget perjanjian kita di kantin FT waktu itu nggak, Kak? Kira-kira tujuh tahun yang lalu?”

Jun berusaha menebak apa yang pernah dibicarakan berdua dengan Mingyu. Ia terlalu banyak memasukkan ilmu, hingga tak sempat mengingat hal-hal kecil seperti yang Mingyu sebutkan barusan.

“ _Gue bisa bantu lo sama Hao, sebagai gantinya gue minta tolong Kak Jun buat kasih kabar ke gue kalo Wonwoo kenapa-kenapa_.”

Janjinya dengan Mingyu tak pernah dilakukan sejak ia berkata demikian, namun yang menohok adalah kalimat Mingyu selanjutnya, “Gue sampe saat ini masih jaga janji gue, walaupun bukan dalam keadaan maksa. Tapi lebih kepada mengarahkan ke dia, maunya kayak gimana. Sisanya balik lagi dia yang bakal milih. Gue yakin banget dia gak akan pergi dari lo sih, _even when his heart is not yours_. Karena sebenernya gue dan Hao punya cara berpikir yang mirip, _I can guess whats on his mind_.”

“ _What do you mean_?”

“Kak, gue udah jaga janji gue. _So, please stop having any negative thought about me_. Yang perlu lo lakuin adalah _being straightforward_. _Tell him what you really want and if something missing, just ask him a question_. Lo tuh kalo nahan diri terus, pasti karena takut nyakitin dia. Salah total. Kalian berdua udah sama-sama sakit. Jaga hati udah percuma, kalo kayak gini terus gak akan bertahan lama.”

Mingyu menyeruput minumannya sebelum melanjutkan, “Hao adalah salah satu orang yang akan ‘main aman’ buat jaga perasaan orang tanpa orang itu tau. Gue tau, Kak, lo udah berusaha sampe saat ini. Tapi, lo harus tau juga kalo dia itu berusaha mati-matian, sampe saat ini juga. Jangan pernah ikut arus yang dia buat, karena lo gak akan dapet apa-apa kalo gak dilawan.”

Perkataan Mingyu menjadi serangan bertubi-tubi untuk seorang Jun. Tidak ada celah kesalahan dari omongannya, semua benar dan solusi yang ia ketahui, tak pernah dilakukan. Mingyu hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya singkat, menandakan pembicaraan selesai.

Semua ucapannya Mingyu seperti mengambang dan mengandung dua arti sekaligus. Sebuah solusi dan permintaan jawaban atas janjinya dahulu kala. “ _What do you want_?” Tanya Jun untuk membayar janjinya.

“Tetep sama, Kak. _Please tell me when he is not okay_. Tapi jangan kasih tau langsung ke gue ya, Kak. Gue gak pengen denger kabar dia secara langsung. Entah gimana cara Kak Jun, gue cuma minta tolong pastiin dia baik-baik aja.”

“ _Why?_ ”

“ _I have some promises… to keep. Just for him_.”

Nada yang digunakan Mingyu terdengar sendu, membuat Jun meluruhkan rasa kesal tanpa alasan kepadanya. Jun tidak mengatakan apapun karena Minghao kini terlihat berjalan kembali, menghampiri meja mereka.

Mingyu pun melirik sejenak kepada Jun, sebelum membereskan barang-barangnya dan berdiri. “Kenapa mau udahan?” tanya Minghao.

“Ada yang harus diselesein nih, gue jam 3 sore presentasi di kampus, trus jam 4-nya harus udah cabut.”

“Kemana?”

“ _Video conference_ sama kantor. _Weekly report_. Tapi pengennya di _condo_.”

“ _Condo_ lo deket sini?”

“Yoi, soalnya lebih sering ke kampus daripada ngantor. Tinggal jalan kaki, nyampe. Duluan bro.” Ucapnya sambil melakukan _high five_ dengan Minghao, lalu membalikkan badan dan berbicara kepada Jun, “Duluan, Kak Jun.”

Kepergian Mingyu juga membawa Minghao dan Jun pergi dari restoran kecil tersebut. Dalam perjalanan mereka menuju bandara, Jun terlihat sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya sejak ia dan Minghao masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia terlihat sangat sibuk dengan teknologi yang ia genggam saat ini.

“ _Is it something that you should do_? _About your job or exercise?_ Kalo iya, harusnya tadi gak usah ikut, Kak. Kerjain di hotel aja. Nanti janjian di bandara.”

Jun menoleh, “ _Nope._ Aku lagi bayar janji sama seseorang, mau ngasih tau orang lain biar makin seru.”

“Makin seru?”

“Omongan Mingyu terakhir itu kode, terutama yang jam 4 itu.”

“Lagi ngasih tau Wonu?”

“ _I don’t really like him. For every single part of Mingyu._ Tapi ini solusi terbaik dari yang namanya menang dari musuh. Pernah denger omongan ‘musuhnya musuh saya adalah teman’. _He should thank me later._ ”

“Kak Joshua? Alasannya apa?”

Kak Jun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, “Barter, kayak biasa.”

Minghao tahu ada perjanjian yang baru saja mereka buat ketika dirinya sedang pergi ke toilet, dan Minghao akan lebih baik tidak bertanya lebih jauh karena akan membuatnya semakin murka kepada dua orang ini.

***

Grand Marais. Sebuah tempat wisata yang terletak 267 mil dari pusat kota Minneapolis-Saint Paul. Kota tersebut menyediakan paket lengkap dari sebuah liburan yang menawarkan ketenangan. Dengan pemandangan Lake Superior dan Superior National Forest, nuansa alam sangat mudah didapat dengan hawa yang sangat mendukung.

Seluruh _lodging_ yang disewakan pada kota tersebut, menawarkan privasi bagi masing-masing turis. Selain nuansa alam yang ditawarkan, kota ini juga lengkap dengan pilihan tempat makan dan belanja bagi setiap turis. Tempat ini juga sangat menyenangkan untuk orang-orang yang menyukai seni, olahraga air, _hiking, riding_ , dan memancing.

Secara keseluruhan, Minghao sangat menyukai tempat yang dipilih Jun saat ini. Berbeda dengan kemewahan yang diterimanya ketika di New York, ketika berada di Minnesota semua kesederhanaan dapat dengan mudah didapat.

Jun memiliki sebuah mobil _Chevy_ berwarna merah yang terlihat sangat umum digunakan di negara bagian ini. Dilihat dari harga yang tertera di internet pun, tidak terlalu mahal untuk ukuran Jun. Ia beralasan karena dirinya tinggal lama di kota ini, maka tidak ingin menarik perhatian dari penduduk sekitar. Apartemen tempatnya tinggal juga tidak besar, namun cukup untuk ditinggali sendirian.

Mengendarai mobil dari bandara menuju Grand Marais membutuhkan waktu empat jam perjalanan. Mereka sempat berhenti pada beberapa kota kecil untuk istirahat sebentar, karena ketika mereka sampai di negara bagian ke-32 Amerika Serikat tersebut, wilayah ini sudah gelap dan matahari sudah tak terlihat.

Bahkan, ketika mereka sampai pada _lodging_ yang menghadap langsung ke arah Lake Superior, Jun dan Minghao tidak sempat melihat pemandangan. Mereka fokus pada pemindahan barang, membersihkan diri dan merebahkan badan mereka pada kamar tidur masing-masing.

Beruntungnya mereka, karena dalam suasana liburan tidak ada yang mengejar setiap waktu yang dimiliki. Hal ini jarang terjadi, terutama bagi Jun yang mungkin baru pertama kali mengalami hari santainya.

Hingga pukul 11 siang waktu setempat, Jun belum juga bangun dari tidurnya. Berbeda dengan Minghao, yang sudah bangun dari pukul 8 pagi dan sempat berjemur pada balkon belakang _lodging_. Pemandangannya langsung menghadap hamparan air Lake Superior yang tampak berwarna senada dengan cahaya yang tampak.

Suasana kota tampak sepi, dengan suhu rata-rata 4o sampai dengan 11o Celcius, cukup membuat Minghao yang biasa tinggal di khatulistiwa cukup kedinginan. Apalagi letak kota ini sendiri yang lebih dekat dengan Kanada dibandingkan dengan Ibukota Amerika Serikat.

Minghao juga sempat berjalan di sekitar _lodging_ , mencari tempat makan yang sudah buka untuk sarapan dirinya dan juga Jun. South of the Border Café adalah pilihannya. Setelah makan seadanya dan membawa makanan yang cukup untuk Jun, Minghao kembali ke tempatnya menginap untuk membersihkan diri.

Ia kemudian mempersiapkan diri untuk berjalan menuju Grand Marais Art Colony yang tak jauh dari _lodging_. Tempat tersebut menyediakan _art class_ seperti _painting, printmaking, literary art, sculpture_ dan masih banyak lagi. Tak lupa meninggalkan pesan kepada Jun untuk sarapan dan posisi dirinya.

Minnesota memang terkenal dengan wisata alamnya, terutama untuk mendaki, memancing, dan olahraga air. Namun, seluruh olahraga tersebut kurang sesuai dengan tenaga yang dimiliki Minghao. Ia sangat menyukai pemandangan yang ditawarkan alam itu sendiri, namun tidak untuk dijelajahi lebih jauh.

Maka, dengan suasana yang sangat didapat pada liburan kali ini, ia tidak akan membuang kesempatan untuk menyalurkan hobinya yang sudah lama tidak disentuh. Dengan kelas yang hanya berisi tiga turis, Minghao berhasil membuang seluruh pemikirannya dan fokus pada kesenangan yang dapat diterimanya ketika berlibur.

Hingga tiga jam kelas selesai, ia baru memeriksa telepon genggamnya dan menyadari ada tiga panggilan tak terjawab dari Jun. Sembari membawa dua kanvas hasil karyanya sendiri keluar dari gedung tersebut, ia mulai menghubungi kembali Jun yang mungkin mencari keberadaannya.

“ _Hao… udah selesai?_ ” Tanpa basa-basi Jun langsung bertanya mengenai aktivitas yang baru saja Minghao lakukan.

“Baru selesai. Kak Jun dimana?”

“ _Aku tadi mikir, kapan kamu selesai. Cuma kalo lagi lukis, biasanya kamu lupa waktu. Jadi aku sekarang lagi di water sport._ ”

“ _Give me the exact location?_ Nanti aku samper aja.”

“ _You want to do canoeing with me?_ ”

Minghao terdiam. Ia tidak pernah mencoba hal yang berbau olahraga air, sekalipun berenang. Karena pada dasarnya, hamparan air yang luas hanya untuk dinikmati oleh mata, bukan untuk dicoba.

“ _Hao?_ ” Panggilan Jun atas namanya membuat dirinya harus berpikir jawaban yang tidak menyakiti lawan bicaranya.

“ _I’ve never paddled before._ ”

“ _Ini bisa berdua. Nanti aku minta tolong sama orang sini buat dayung_.”

“ _Is it safe?_ ” Minghao tiba-tiba kembali teringat salah satu tujuannya menuju Minnesota, “ _If it’s just you and me?_ ”

“ _…Iya, aku kan pernah kelas kayaking_.”

“ _Kayaking_ sama _canoeing_ kan beda.”

“ _If you don’t want to do water sport, then fine. Nanti aku kayaking aja._ ”

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Minghao langsung menyambar, “Iya, tunggu. Tapi kalo aku tenggelem, Kak Jun tanggung jawab. Minta lokasi, Kak. Aku jalan kesana.”

Minghao pun mau tak mau membawa canvasnya menuju area _water sport_ yang berjarak lima belas menit berjalan kaki.

***

Perdebatan antara siapa yang harus masuk ke dalam perahu kano berlangsung selama tiga puluh menit. Tidak ada hasil dari perdebatan tersebut, hingga akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk menggunakan perahu sampan. Dengan mengendarai perahu dengan badan yang lebih luas daripada sebuah perahu kano, cukup membuat Minghao merasa lebih aman.

Mereka pun akhirnya menggunakan jasa orang lain untuk membantu perahu mereka berkeliling. Sehingga Minghao dan Jun dapat menikmati pemandangan sekitar Lake Superior pada jam lima sore. Walaupun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima, namun matahari masih cukup tinggi dan belum terlihat suasana yang temaram.

Selama berada di perahu sampan, mereka duduk saling berhadapan, dengan Jun duduk di ujung perahu dan Minghao duduk pada kursi setelahnya. Posisi ini cukup _awkward_ , mengingat keduanya sama-sama tahu tujuan awal pertemuan pada liburan yang tidak direncanakan ini.

Jun selalu menjadi orang pertama yang memulai percakapan antar mereka berdua, “Hao, kamu tau kan konsekuensi kalo kamu beneran datengin aku kesini?”

Minghao yang berusaha mengurangi kecanggungan mereka dengan meniti warna yang dituangkan dalam kanvas, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jun, “Iya, tau.”

“ _Do you… really pick the right one_?”

Untuk seorang Jun yang selalu diajarkan tidak menunjukkan kelemahan pada intonasi suara yang dikeluarkan, kali ini bisa dipastikan gagal. Jun hanya bisa seperti ini dengan Minghao. Karena, walaupun jarang mengintimidasi Jun, seluruh opini Minghao sangat berarti baginya.

Mungkin ini saatnya bagi Minghao untuk membuka seluruh hal yang selalu disimpan sendiri. Bahkan, Mingyu sekalipun tidak pernah diceritakan. Namun, karena pikirannya dan Mingyu yang terlampau mirip, maka dengan mudah Mingyu dapat menebak hampir seluruhnya. Mingyu tahu, segala hal yang dirasakan Minghao walaupun tidak secara mendetail dan tidak pernah bertanya.

“Aku… boleh tanya dari sisi Kak Jun gimana dulu?” Minghao sedikit mengeluarkan lidahnya, tanda ia sedang berpikir keras dan sedang berusaha mengurangi ketegangan pada tubuhnya. Ia tahu, perkataan ini cukup mengejutkan Jun karena seolah bola yang sudah dilempar, dikembalikan lagi kepadanya.

Minghao akhirnya menambahkan, “Bukan apa-apa ya, Kak. Tapi, selama ini Kak Jun selalu tanya aku dulu, baru ngambil tindakan. Seakan omonganku adalah bagian dari Kak Jun buat mutusin sesuatu.”

Mata Jun mulai menyisiri riak yang dibuat oleh perahu yang baru saja berpapasan dengan perahu sampan mereka, “ _It is… though_.”

“ _Why?_ ”

Hening. Minghao sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

“Kak…?”

“ _I don’t want to make any wrong decision again, like before, that put both of us from best friend into the most awkward relationship ever… until now_.”

Minghao menemukan kekurangan pertama dari tindakan yang dulu pernah dilakukannya. Melemparkan kesalahan pada orang yang juga menderita, “ _Really sorry…_ Aku dulu masih remaja, yang gak tau mau lempar semua kekesalanku ke siapa… _In the end, I know… that you’re also having a hard time from this whole matchmaking_.”

“Gak apa-apa, Hao. Aku rasa semua orang belajar dari kesalahan. Termasuk aku sama kamu.”

“Makanya, sekarang aku tanya, boleh?” Dengan nada yang lembut dan mata yang menatap lurus pada mata Jun, Minghao memberanikan diri mengucapkan kata selanjutnya. “Kak Jun, apa Kakak mau kita lanjut… atau kita cerai? Karena omonganku selanjutnya tergantung jawaban Kakak.”

Jun masih tidak menatap Minghao, menikmati pemandangan hijau yang tersaji dari luar perahu. Sudah pasti, ia sangat yakin Minghao sudah tahu jawabannya. Dalam setahun, ketika Jun berhasil mengucapkan hal yang sudah mengganjal bertahun-tahun di bandara, _mana mungkin dengan cepat ia move on_.

“ _You do know the answer_ …” Ucap Jun kemudian, menyiratkan rasa amarah yang tak terbendung, “ _then what?_ ”

“Aku bukan dukun, yang nebak trus langsung bener.”

“Mau kamu apa, Hao?”

“ _Just answer my question?_ Itu yang biasa Kakak lakuin ke aku. _Don’t play victim_ , kita berdua sama-sama di ambang batas.”

Tatapan Jun kini beralih dan bertarung dengan tatapan lurus Minghao ke arahnya, “ _I’ll give you what you want_.” Nada bicara Jun mulai meninggi pada setiap kata yang keluar, “Aku udah ngomong panjang lebar di bandara, dan udah bawa-bawa soal rekonsiliasi. Trus, aku yang udah lama suka sama kamu, bisa berubah gitu dalam setahun? Mikir, Hao. Aku rasa kamu terlalu pinter untuk gak paham hal-hal kayak gitu.”

Sebuah kesakitan terpancar dari mata Jun dan membuat pandangan Minghao melunak. Kekurangan dirinya yang kedua, membuat Jun sakit bertahun-tahun, “ _I am really sorry..._ ”

“Udah aku kasih jawaban, trus apa?”

Namun jawaban yang akan diberikan Minghao terhenti, karena sang nahkoda perahu sampan ini berkata jika mereka akan kembali ke dermaga.

“ _We will talk about this later._ Kalo otak aku udah adem dan kamu pikirannya udah jernih.”

Perjalanan air yang mereka tempuh untuk kembali ke dermaga, kembali diiringi keheningan. Dengan Minghao yang kembali meniti warna dan Jun menatap rangkaian pepohonan hijau di pinggir danau.

***

Jun berjalan terlebih dahulu ketika mereka sudah sampai di dermaga. Minghao tidak banyak bicara dan bertindak. Ia hanya mengikuti Jun dari belakang. Minghao tahu cara menangani Jun yang sedang emosi dalam keadaan umum, tapi tidak tahu jika perlakuan itu ditujukkan untuknya.

Tiba-tiba, Jun berhenti mendadak dan menghadap ke belakang. Wajahnya kini dihiasi warna oranye, bias dari matahari yang bersinar di belakang tubuh Minghao. Ia terlihat sangat lelah, mungkin karena mencoba menahan emosi yang hendak meledak. Namun, Minghao dapat melihat tubuh Jun yang sudah relaks, tanda ia sudah tak membendung emosinya lagi.

“Kita makan malem dulu ya?” Tanya Jun kepada Minghao. Yang ditanya tak menjawab secara verbal, cukup menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali.

“Di Raven Rock Grill? Disana bisa liat _sunset_ , kalo mau.”

“Aku ikut Kak Jun aja.”

Jun memberi tanda agar Minghao berjalan bersamanya, bersisian. Lagi-lagi, tanpa kata, ia langsung menghampiri Jun dan mulai berjalan perlahan menuju tempat makan dimaksud.

Ketika mereka sampai, dekorasi ruangan dibuat cukup hangat. Dengan seperangkat kursi dan meja yang minimalis, desain interior yang dipenuhi dengan kayu, hingga perapian berada pada tengah ruangan menambah suasana nyaman untuk dapat berbincang bersama.

Seharusnya.

Yang terjadi pada kedua insan ini ialah mereka memilih untuk langsung memilih menu, menunggu makanan dalam diam, dan suasana makan bersama dipenuhi dengan keheningan. Minghao sungguh tidak tahan dengan situasi ini. Jun yang seperti ini sungguh menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam tujuh tahun terakhir, akhirnya pembicaraan dibuka olehnya.

Bukan dalam bentuk pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan untuk menyatakan semua sebab dan perjalanan cerita dirinya selama ini. Dengan harapan, Jun dapat mengerti.

“Kak Jun pernah denger tujuanku dulu, waktu aku bilang aku punya cita-cita setelah ngambil spesialis, aku punya keinginan untuk punya istri dan anak yang nantinya bisa dibanggakan ke orang-orang. Intinya sebuah keluarga yang hangat.”

Sebuah awal yang cukup menyakitkan.

“Tapi, disini, kita berdua gak punya opsi. Yang akhirnya, mutusin kita berdua untuk ngubah haluan masing-masing. Mungkin untuk Kak Jun, perubahan itu gak besar. Tapi untuk aku, ngubah tujuan itu sebuah kepastian, dan itu dampaknya gede banget. Kenapa? Karena aku dan Kak Jun punya prinsip hidup yang beda dari awal. Kak Jun diajarkan sebisa mungkin sampai ke tujuan, entah caranya gimana, dan mungkin bisa ngubah situasi. Tapi aku kebalik, aku harus pinter ikut situasi, _to be survived from this dynamic world_.”

 _Damn._ Semua ucapan Minghao mulai menjalar ke pikiran Jun.

“Semua kondisi. Agak keluar dari topik, tapi aku dan Mingyu mengalami situasi yang sama. Makanya, dia ngelepas Wonwoo waktu itu, dan ngebuat Wonwoo milih jalannya sendiri. _I think_ , dia gak pernah ngomong sih. Tapi aku paham situasi dia.”

Pengandaian yang mengubah logika berpikir dengan cara membandingkannya dengan orang lain.

“Setelah nikah sama Kak Jun, aku jadi pengen meniti karir sampe atas. Saat ini, aku lagi fokus untuk bisa spesialis secepatnya.”

“Oke.”

Minghao berhenti sejenak setelah mendengar komentar dari Jun, “Ada banyak hal yang terjadi setelah aku nikah. Sebelum kesini, aku diskusi sama Mingyu lewat telepon. Dia gak ngasih jawaban, tapi ngasih banyak pertanyaan, yang bikin aku nimbang positif dan negatif dari aku nikah sama Kakak. Mau tau jawabannya gak?”

Minghao sengaja memberikan pertanyaan kepada Jun. Sebagai titik pemberhentian sementara, untuk validasi jika pembicaraan ini terjadi dua arah dan Jun mendengarkan semua omongannya.

“Kalo lanjutannya banyak negatifnya, aku pikir kamu gak usah lanjut.”

“Sayangnya, hasil pemikiranku berlawanan sama omongan Kakak. Aku menemukan banyak hal-hal positif. Mungkin, aku bisa sebutin contohnya. Aku lebih fokus sama tugasku sebagai dokter, ada orang tua Kakak sebagai tim _support_ lebih selain orang tuaku, aku bisa lebih bebas karena mungkin hingga selanjutnya aku cuma tinggal izin hanya sama Kakak, dan ada banyak hal lagi. Intinya aku bahagia dengan keadaanku sekarang, jauh lebih baik dibanding pertama kali denger kita dijodohin. Aku udah bisa mikir sekarang.”

Harapan yang tadinya dalam parameter hampir negatif, kini perlahan mulai naik kembali. Setelah tujuh tahun mereka kurang berkomunikasi.

“Maaf, kesannya aku cuma ngutarain kalo aku dapet _benefit_ banyak dari nikah sama Kakak. Aku jujur gak manfaatin Kakak, tapi aku memanfaatkan situasi yang udah berubah. Tapi dari omongan awal sampe semua yang udah aku ceritain, aku pengen Kakak tahu, kalo aku udah gak ada niat dan gak pernah berpikir lagi untuk nikah sama perempuan. Apalagi… untuk ninggalin Kakak.”

 _Hao sudah punya niat untuk tidak meninggalkannya._ Sebuah perkataan yang mengejutkan bagi Jun. Ia mulai mempertanyakan semua tujuan dari yang Minghao katakan. Tidak ingin terlihat terbawa oleh harapan yang ditawarkan oleh Minghao, namun jantungnya sudah terlanjur berdegup kencang.

Bulu kuduk Jun langsung berdiri mendengar perkataan Minghao. Agak sulit dipercaya, _namun benarkah semua ini_?

“Maksud kamu apa, Hao? Jangan buat aku jadi _excited_ tiba-tiba trus dijatohin. Kamu pernah ngelakuin itu sebelumnya. Dan aku gak mau dapet perlakuan itu lagi.”

“Enggak ada. Buat apa aku ngomong panjang lebar kalo gitu? Buat manfaatin simpati Kakak trus aku dapet _benefit_ lain yang bisa ngerugiin Kakak?”

“Karena aku gak pernah bisa masuk ke dalam pikiran kamu, Hao. Kamu kalo ngomong selalu gantung.”

“Aku gak akan pernah mikir sampe sana, karena dari semua alasanku, aku punya prinsip dasar yang gak mungkin aku lawan.”

Pembicaraan mereka mulai berputar menuju arah yang Jun tidak tahu. Namun bisa dipastikan, bahwa pembicaraan ini mengarah ke sesuatu yang akan diterima olehnya.

“Apa?”

“Aku gak pernah ngomong begini ke orang lain.”

“Apa, Minghao?” Nama lengkap sudah diucapkan oleh Jun, tanda dirinya sudah tak sabar.

“Kakak inget gak? Dulu aku pernah janji, gak akan manfaatin atau ninggalin Kak Jun.”

Jun akan selalu ingat perkataan itu, yang mungkin menjadikan dirinya jatuh cinta pada seorang Minghao. Melihat reaksi Jun yang membesarkan matanya, Minghao menganggap ucapannya tadi dapat dilanjutkan.

“Kak Jun itu keliatan bahagia, dari awal aku kenal sampe bertahun-tahun aku temenan sama Kakak. Tapi, aku tahu, kalo Kakak sebenernya kesepian. Karena Kakak anak tunggal dan mungkin kurang deket dari orang tua Kakak. Mungkin Kakak punya temen lain, geng orang kaya lah. Tapi yang aku liat kalian kumpul karena kesamaan permasalahan dan beban, tapi gak bener-bener temenan.”

Mendengar semua ucapan Minghao, membuat Jun merasa bersalah atas pemikiran buruknya selama ini. Minghao sudah berpikir banyak hal, namun memang mungkin tidak diutarakan. Harusnya Jun tahu. Harusnya.

“Waktu itu aku sama Ayah udah diskusi, setelah kalian pulang pas makan malem itu. Dan keputusan akhirnya adalah tetep _comply_ sama perjodohan. Selain karena aku gak mau karir orang tuaku hancur, gak ada jalan lain juga untuk aku yang kurang setuju tapi gak mau Kakak sendirian.”

Satu tetes air mata berhasil jatuh ke tangan kanan Jun, Minghao dapat melihat itu dengan jelas.

“Aku minta maaf, Kak Jun. Mungkin hanya sebatas itu yang bisa aku kasih. Untuk pindah ‘haluan’, aku jujur agak sulit. Aku gak bisa bilang kalo aku juga suka sama Kakak. _But, I treasure you the most_ sebagai temen deket. Sekarang, aku balikin ke Kak Jun. Dari semua ceritaku, Kakak mau pilih untuk tetap sama aku, tapi terima keadaanku yang mungkin belum bisa kasih rasa sayang lebih kayak Kakak. Atau mau pilih pergi.”

Suara Minghao kemudian mengecil, “Aku kurang menyukai opsi kedua. Tapi, kalo itu bisa bikin Kakak lebih gak kesepian, aku gak masalah. Karena tujuanku itu dari awal.”

Seluruh ucapan Minghao ditelan baik-baik oleh setiap memori otak Jun yang kini sedang bekerja keras. Terlalu rumit, perasaan lega dan sakit hati menjadi satu.

Lega, karena Minghao memilih untuk tinggal dengan alasan yang cukup membuatnya melepaskan air mata saat ini. Sakit hati, menemukan bahwa Minghao tidak bisa membalas kasih sayang yang sama dengannya.

Mereka belum pada satu halaman yang sama. Dan itu sangat menyulitkan Jun untuk memilih.

“ _Can we go back to our place_? Aku gak bisa mikir sekarang.”

Jawaban ini tentu mengecewakan Minghao. Antara paham atau tidak, bukanlah hal yang mudah baginya untuk berbicara mengenai semua hal yang sudah dikeluarkannya. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jun, ia hanya mengangguk dan langsung meninggalkan meja.

Jun memahami kekecewaan yang dialami Minghao. Namun, ia akan menjawab semuanya nanti, ketika hanya ada mereka berdua. Akan lebih mudah bagi mereka untuk berkomunikasi. Terutama untuk Minghao, yang akan sulit dibedakan segala tingkah emosionalnya. Sekaligus, menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan bila ada.

Semua kembali untuk kebaikan Minghao, hanya, mungkin dirinya tak menyadari itu.

***

Minghao tak bisa tidur. Sama sekali. Padahal, besok merupakan penerbangannya kembali ke negara asal yang membutuhkan tenaga lebih agar tidak kelelahan.

Ia sudah selesai merapikan seluruh barang bawaannya. Kini, dirinya tengah berdiri pada balkon belakang _lodging_ , merenung sembari menatap Lake Superior pada jam sebelas malam.

Minghao mencoba mengingat kembali, apakah ada kesalahan yang diutarakan dalam setiap kalimatnya. Ia setengah menyesal, seharusnya dirinya tetap diam dan mengatakan hal-hal yang penting saja. Seperti biasa. Tak perlu mengucap panjang lebar sebuah alasan, yang bisa membuat lawan bicaranya semakin sakit hati.

Ia masih menerka, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Jun selanjutnya setelah mendengar semua omongannya yang mungkin menjadi tidak penting. Minghao terus menerka, mencari jawaban yang paling mungkin atas tindakan yang dilakukan Jun setelah ucapannya selesai.

Namun, tetap saja. Jalan pikirannya telah buntu. Perpaduan antara emosi yang tak dapat dikendalikan, kelelahan akibat aktivitas tanpa henti yang dijalani, dan banyaknya opsi yang dimunculkan pada otaknya.

Semua ketenangan yang didapat hari ini, buyar karena percakapan yang mengharapkan perbaikan atau rekonsiliasi. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar, ketika sebuah suara sendal bergesekan dengan lantai _lodging_ yang berbahan kayu mendekat ke arahnya.

“ _Can’t sleep_?” suara yang saat ini sedang tidak ingin didengar, menyapanya, “Hao, pake jaket, ini dingin banget.”

Minghao memang hanya menggunakan piyama ketika berjalan keluar menuju balkon. Udara dingin yang seharusnya sangat menusuk, tidak dapat dirasakan olehnya saat ini.

Ia tak menoleh sama sekali ke arah Jun, yang kini berada di sampingnya. Karena tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Jun, Minghao langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berniat untuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Berpikir dalam kamar adalah pilihan yang tepat agar tidak diganggu oleh Jun.

“Boleh ngomong dulu sebelum kamu balik ke kamar?” tanya Jun kepadanya untuk memastikan Minghao tidak melarikan diri.

“Apa ini ada hubungannya sama yang tadi? Kalo enggak, aku mau langsung ke kamar.”

“Iya.” Jawaban singkat berhasil membuat Minghao membalikkan arah. Melihat Jun yang masih mengenakan _sweater_ dan membawa _winter jacket_ pada tangan kanannya.

“Ya udah, Kak. Selesein sekarang bisa?”

Jun menghampiri Minghao yang berjarak hanya beberapa langkah, “Bisa. Tapi kamu pake jaket, sama kita ngobrolnya duduk aja.”

“ _Thanks,_ Kak.” Ucapnya sembari mengambil jaket dari tangan Jun, mengenakannya walau sangat kebesaran, dan berjalan menuju sebuah meja dengan empat kursi yang mengitari meja tersebut.

“Ada banyak hal yang mau aku tanyain, aku gak tau kamu bakal sabar apa enggak, untuk jawab semuanya. Tapi aku mau setelah pertanyaanku semuanya selesai, aku dan kamu sama-sama kasih jawaban. Bukan lagi soal lanjut apa cerai, tapi soal kamu maunya apa dan aku maunya apa. Barengan.”

“Gak kedengeran, Kak. Kalo ngomong barengan.”

“Tapi, kalo gak barengan, pasti bisa berubah pikiran kalo lawan bicaranya ngomong duluan.”

Minghao mengangkat kedua kakinya agar dapat bersila pada kursi tersebut, “Aku gak akan berubah pikiran, sih. Kakak mau ngomong apapun, aku bakal balik lagi ke keputusan Kakak.”

“Tetep aja, kamu bakal balik ke keputusanku yang berarti kamu bisa berubah pilihan.”

“ _Okay, make sense_.”

Sebelum memulai pembicaraan mereka, Jun mulai berdoa dalam hati, agar hasil yang didapat dari obrolan mereka malam ini membawa dampak yang lebih baik. Kemudian ia memulai dengan pertanyaan pertama, “Kalo kamu hidup sama aku, apa kamu mau belajar menyukai aku sebagai pasangan?”

Pertanyaan pertama sudah cukup berat sebagai awalan perbincangan mereka. Jun dan Minghao sama-sama tahu akan hal itu. Namun, hal ini menjadi titik berat mereka berdua. Apabila jawaban pertama sudah tidak sesuai, maka pembicaraan langsung bisa berhenti saat itu juga.

Jawaban yang muncul dari mulut Minghao, bukanlah sebuah kata yang diduga-duga. Jun cukup terkejut dan jantungnya langsung berdegup sangat cepat.

“ _I tried and still trying_. Aku udah coba ngusahain itu dari sebelum nikah. _But it’s actually pretty hard for me_. Pertanyaanku sekarang, apa Kak Jun mau nunggu aku? Untuk ngubah orientasi di kasusku itu kayaknya butuh waktu yang panjang.”

“Aku… gak pernah masalah untuk nunggu kamu. Karena kamu itu udah kayak _center_ aku.” Kata-kata itu terdengar cukup menggelikan, jika saja mereka sedang tidak dalam mode serius. “Berapa tahun pun aku akan masih tetep sama. Kalo aku akan tetep bertahan sama kamu. Sesederhana kamu sama aku komunikasinya baik-baik.”

“Kayak sekarang?”

Jun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, “Emang sekarang keliatan baik-baik?”

“Seenggaknya Kak Jun tahu apa yang aku pikirin, dan aku tau apa yang Kak Jun mau. _That’s all_. Kayak pertemanan kita di awal.”

Pertemanan. Kata-kata ini yang ingin dihilangkan Jun sejak awal. Ia ingin memberikan batas baru bagi mereka berdua untuk tetap bersama.

“Hao… pertanyaan kedua. Kamu mau berhenti berpikir kita sebagai teman dan memperlakukan hubungan kita layaknya sebuah pasangan yang sudah menikah?”

Jun mengutarakan pertanyaan ini dengan pertimbangan atas seluruh cerita yang diucapkan Minghao pada makan malam mereka. Jika didengar baik-baik, makna dari cerita tersebut adalah bahwa Minghao akan tetap bersamanya sebagai seorang teman.

“Aku… mungkin belum berpikir ke arah sana. Ada dua alasan. Pertama, karena kita gak pernah memperlakukan hubungan kita sebagai pasangan. Yang kedua, Kak, balik lagi. Aku masih berusaha untuk itu sampe sekarang. Sesusah itu.”

“Aku bantu. Tapi aku butuh koordinasi dari kamu juga, Hao.”

Minghao memajukan sedikit tubuhnya, matanya berputar ke segala arah. Mungkin berpikir cara terbaik untuk mengomentari ucapan Jun.

“Aku gak tau kata-kata yang tepat. Tapi, mungkin ini _requirement_ dari aku. Aku akan tetep jaga Kakak, tetep akan dampingin Kakak kemana pun kalo ada acara. Dan aku coba untuk _nurut_ sama Kakak, selama Kak Jun gak ganggu bagian paling personalku dan tujuanku saat ini. Sisanya, aku akan coba ikut _pace_ Kakak.”

Mungkin, Minghao harus meruntuhkan beberapa dinding pertahanannya. Agar dapat menjadi _win-win solution_ bagi mereka berdua. Jun mendapatkan apa yang coba diraihnya, begitu pula Minghao.

“Satu lagi, aku kurang suka hidup terlalu _fancy._ Aku paham Kak Jun terbiasa dengan segala hal yang berbau eksklusif, mungkin aku gak masalah. Tapi kalo eksklusif yang berlebihan, contohnya kayak hotel yang kita tempatin di New York itu, aku sangat gak suka. Kalo Kak Jun mau toleransi hal ini. Aku akan coba, Kak.”

Bagi Jun, dua pertanyaan ini sudah cukup membuatnya ingin mempertahankan segalanya. Ia mau Minghao. Bagaimanapun, ia hanya tetap ingin Minghao seorang. Dengan Minghao yang terbuka seperti ini, membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

“Aku gak tau harus ngomong apa lagi…”

“Udah cukup? Cuma dua pertanyaan?”

“ _More than enough…_ ”

Jun sudah kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan semua yang ia rasakan. Seluruh perkataan Minghao membuatnya semakin ingin kembali. Kembali untuk mengusahakan perjuangannya dengan Minghao dan memulai hal yang baru.

Dari seluruh kalimat yang diutarakan pada pertanyaan kedua, Jun dapat mengambil kesimpulan bila Minghao ingin berusaha. Atau mungkin sebenarnya ia telah berusaha, hanya tak pernah terucap, seperti yang dikatakan Mingyu sebelumnya.

Mereka berdua melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Seperti kata Wonwoo, komunikasi. Hal yang mereka simpan—karena takut menyakiti—malah menjadi bumerang bagi mereka berdua. Sungguh, kisah sederhana yang mungkin diperumit oleh mereka sendiri.

Satu hal lagi yang perlu dipastikan dari semua percakapan mereka. Mungkin sebuah akhir yang akan membentuk langkah baru seorang Jun.

“ _Hao, would you like to open your mind for me? Just for me…_ ”

“Hah?”

“Pikiran kamu. Ini alesan aku sayang banget sama kamu—”

Kalimat tersebut terhenti. Jun langsung terdiam. Kalimat itu seharusnya tak diucapkan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Telak.

Lawan bicaranya kini mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya yang hanya muncul beberapa saat, sebelum kembali pada wajah datarnya. Minghao terlihat sangat tampan, dengan tawa yang tak pernah diperlihatkan selama bertahun-tahun kepadanya.

Pikiran mengenai kekagumannya pada Minghao pecah, saat Minghao berucap, “Katanya mau barengan. Ini sih udah jelas ya? Aku udah dapet jawaban.”

Permainan kata-kata mereka sudah berakhir. Jun tahu itu. Kepanikan hati dan tubuhnya mulai bertambah ketika Minghao berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Jun yang duduk selang satu kursi darinya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

“Aku yakin, ke depan masih tetep akan ada perselisihan lagi antar kita. Tapi, kayaknya kita udah menemukan cara yang bisa dipake untuk nengahin itu. Kak, _let’s begin again. Our journey as a ‘married’ couple_. _How is it?_ ”

Jun bangkit dari kursi, sempat kehilangan keseimbangan karena terlalu panik. Ia kemudian mengatur ketidakteraturan emosi tubuhnya dengan memejamkan mata sejenak dan mengatur napasnya.

Setelah merasa lebih tenang, Ia memandang Minghao dengan pandangan teramat lembut. “ _This is a serious problem for me._ ”

“Apa?”

“Hao… jangan senyum.”

“Hah?”

“Aku udah lama gak liat kamu senyum sama aku.”

“Ya bagus dong, kalo aku senyum.”

“Kamu jadi lucu… Aku jadi pengen meluk.”

Tangan Minghao yang tadinya terulur, mulai direntangkan perlahan. Jun melebarkan matanya, bersamaan dengan rentangan Minghao yang semakin lebar.

“Kak, tapi pelan-pelan ya. Pelukan kita ini… agak beda. Tolong pelan-pelan. _I am trying_.”

Jun tertawa bahagia malam itu. Mendapati orang yang paling dia cintai berusaha untuk membuka hatinya hanya untuk Jun. Ia melangkah perlahan mendekati Minghao.

“ _Is this okay?”_ tanya Jun saat tangannya mulai melingkar pada tubuh kurus Minghao.

“Iya.”

Jun mulai mengeratkan pelukannya dan membuat ruang agar Minghao bisa menyesuaikan dirinya, “Kalo ini?”

“Iya gak apa-apa. Tapi ini aneh banget rasanya.”

“Aku pun ngerasa gitu. _Please bear with me,_ Hao. Aku masih punya banyak kekurangan yang mungkin belum bisa kamu terima.”

Minghao belum juga melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Jun. Tak apa, semua mungkin butuh proses bagi Minghao, dan Jun akan setia menemaninya. Sebagai bagian dari keuntungan yang ia dapatkan juga.

“Kak…” Bisik Minghao pada telinga kirinya.

“Hao, nanti kita _join force_ ya. Cari cara ngelawan dua orang tua kita.”

“Kayak lagi lawan _villain_.”

“ _They are, though? Am I wrong?_ ”

“Pulang dulu ya, Kak. Nanti kita bisa omongin bareng-bareng.”

 _Pulang_. Kata yang tidak pernah didengar dari mulut orang lain untuknya. Apalagi dalam perihal ditunggu seseorang untuk kembali ke rumah. Jun belum pernah mendapatkan ucapan itu. Minghao kembali membuatnya merasakan kehangatan, pemilihan kata yang diucapkannya selalu dapat membuat Jun bisa kembali kepadanya.

Walaupun belum dalam satu halaman yang sama, kini mereka sudah tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk membiarkan pasangan masing-masing pergi dari kehidupan mereka.

**-FIN-**

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gnestrella) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/gnestrella)


End file.
